Rules Aren't For Everyone
by MaitsK
Summary: Rules rule Magnolia Middle School. But when two brave students take action, the battle against rules just got epic. Based on Middle School: The Worst Years of My Life. AU, Gruvia.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers!**

 **Here's a brand new fanfic by me!**

 **Based off one of my favorite movies:** _ **Middle School: The Worst Years of My Life**_

* * *

MIDDLE SCHOOL

Chapter One

* * *

One would have thought that Gray Fullbuster would be sleeping at this moment. Truth is, that person didn't exist.

Gray was just finishing drawing his latest character in his diary. He had raven hair, was shirtless and had a snowflake in his hands. Gray paused.

This guy looked so damn much like him. And he liked it.

Suddenly, his alarm bell rang off. It showed 6:00am.

He poked at his latest drawing. It came to life. Gray asked "Wanna handle this for me, Ice Devil Slayer?" Ice Devil Slayer nodded and marched out of the book.

"I got this, Gray. By the way: cool name." He grinned at Gray.

Gray grinned back and said "Thanks."

Ice Devil Slayer joined his hands together and yelled "ICE-MAKE HAMMER!" A huge hammer appeared above the alarm, and fell on it thus destroying the alarm. Gray bumped his fist with Ice Devil Slayer.

They then heard footsteps. Ice Devil Slayer quickly got back into the book and Gray quickly bumped his head on the pillow of his bunk bed, of which he had the lower bunk. He covered his diary and pen with the blanket and closed his eyes shut.

Gray's older sister who was working and twenty-four years old, marched in. She had long black hair, but did not look like Gray at all. If anything, she looked like her mother, (who was Gray's foster mother) Ur.

She saw Gray still sleeping. She put a smile on her face and shook Gray. "Wake up, it's time for school."

Gray opened his eyes as slowly as possible and looked around with droopy eyes. He got up and rubbed his eyes. "What's the time, Ultear?" He asked innocently.

Ultear gave a wide smile which looked like it was mocking him and said, "It's six. And please tell me that you didn't stay up all night drawing."

Gray looked bewildered and asked "Huh?"

Ultear licked her finger and wiped something black which looked a lot like ink from Gray's chin. She then held out her hand. Gray made a pleading look. Ultear looked at him sternly and stretched her hand out.

Gray scowled and put his diary in her hand. She opened it and went through the pages. "Oh Gray, I can't tell you how talented you are. But, you need to explore and learn new things. There's a whole wide world out there!" Ultear exclaimed.

Gray pointed at his book and said "There's a whole wide world in there, too!"

Ultear replied "I mean the real world. Come on, Gray. Aren't you excited about your new school?"  
Gray just made a face.

Then, Ultear spoke sternly "Don't you dare screw anything up. This is the last school that will accept you in the district. If you do…"

Gray nodded fervently.

Just then, Gray's younger sister Meredy stepped inside his room with their cat.

Gray scowled. "Meredy, how many times do I have to say this: DON'T bring your stupid cat in my room!"

Meredy gave a scowl which rivaled Gray's. "It's Mr. Giggles to you. And by the way, how long are you going to remain in bed?"

Gray jumped out of bed and said "See? I'm out, Miss Bossy!"

Like Gray, Meredy had been adopted as well. She had pink hair and looked up at Ultear as though she was Meredy's mother.  
Meredy smirked and said "Where did your pants go, stripper?"

Gray looked down and groaned "I swear, they were there a second ago!"

* * *

Ultear was preparing her extra-creative breakfast in the morning. It was organic cupcakes. Gray took one look at them and thought that he would barf.

There was one cupcake which Ultear called her 'eggplant cupcake with garbanzo bean frosting'. And there was one with okras sticking out like toppings and it had pickles inside it.

Gray made a mental note to have just peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for breakfast.

Gray finished his cupcake with difficulty. Ultear said "Gray, enjoy your school year. I know you are special, so think out of the box."

Gray grinned and said "Thanks, sis."

He heard a car honking loudly in the background with the song Handclap playing at the loudest volume.

He smiled and asked "You ordered a cab for me, Ultear?"  
Ultear replied "Heck, no! What the hell?"

They both marched out towards the window and saw something unexpected.

Ultear blanched and said "She's so going to get me arrested one day."  
Gray nodded his head.

* * *

They quickly walked out of the door and saw Meredy driving Ultear's car. Twelve-year old Meredy. She stopped the car in front of their house and said "HELLO! I'm not getting any younger here! Hurry, will you?"

Ultear retorted, "Not getting any older either, miss. Now, _move._ "

* * *

Ultear dropped Gray to school before she dropped Meredy. She said "Have a fun first day. And by the way, Carl is going to pick you both up after school as I have some work around that time."

Gray and Meredy groaned. "Not him…"

Ultear said in a sad voice "Come on, guys! He's been around a lot lately, when I need him, and has been a great help. Now can we put our 'let's-be-nice-to-Carl' faces?"

Gray and Meredy made a face which said 'can-you-just-send-us-to-hell'.

Ultear laughed and said "We'll work on it! Bye Gray!" She gave him a hug.

Gray watched as the car sped away. He took a deep breath.

Time to walk into Magnolia Middle School.

Or as its principal called it, 'No. 1 Middle School'.

* * *

Gray marched towards the entrance. He found a man whose face almost looked like a skull reprimanding the students for various things. He had a baseball, lipgloss, basketball, a bag which had 1 DIRECTION plastered on it; basically all the kinds of thing a teenager would hold.

All the students were walking in a line and looking as though they were attending a funeral.

He took another deep breath and walked towards the entrance. He found himself blocked by the man. The man took one look at Gray in his t-shirt, earphones in ears, jeans and brown shoes which looked like they had seen better days.

"Young man, what do you think you are doing wearing no clothes?"

Gray looked down and (thankfully) saw his clothes in place. "Umm…I am wearing clothes."

He saw the man fume up in rage and then he spoke "Is that how you address me, young man?"

Gray looked a little bewildered. The man continued speaking, "I am Principal Keyes. And haven't you ever read the rule book?"

Gray said "Umm…no. I'm new here."

Principal Keyes continued "Well, your clothes are insulting rule no.27 of code of conduct. No printed or any kind of pattern allowed on your clothes."

Gray gave a silent groan. This was his favorite t-shirt.

He said "Can you please excuse me?"

Suddenly, he saw a smirking salmon-haired boy come out from the door. He winked at Gray and started imitating Keyes.

Keyes dropped all the things in his hands. The boy, too, pretended like he dropped all his things.

Keyes said with dramatic gestures "Rule no. 1 says that respect your Principal. You are supposed to say 'sir' to everyone at the end of your statement…"

Gray found it difficult controlling his smile. The boy made an uncanny pretence of being Principal Keyes. "…and I am glad to see that you get the gist of my sense of humor. I am glad to see that smile."

Gray nodded fervently. Principal Keyes marched inside the building, and did not notice the boy standing behind him. The rosy-haired boy smirked at Gray and said "See you in school, Gray." He went inside as well.

Gray gave a chuckle and said, "See you at school, Natsu."

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked this!**

 **Review as soon as possible!**

 **~Tia**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey readers!**

 **Here's a new chapter! And it would be soooo nice if you would review!**

 **Based on one of my favorite movies:** _ **Middle School: The Worst Years of My Life**_

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Middle School. But I do own this fanfiction._

* * *

Gray walked into the school. He saw all the students walking in lines silently. At first, it looked like they loved discipline. But at a closer look, they looked pretty bored.

Gray joined the line and moved towards his class.

He then saw a familiar guy with pink hair. He couldn't stop the grin coming on his face. "OI ICE SHIT!" Natsu yelled. Surprisingly, no one paid attention that Natsu had just yelled. Gray walked out of the line smirking, and so did Natsu.

"There he is the big artist whose butt is made of ice! Can you believe that this is the last school in the district that would accept us?" Natsu exclaimed.

"But dude, seriously, it's such a relief to see you here. This place feels like a prison cell."

Natsu opened his mouth to say something but found himself interrupted by a big dumpy woman who was looking at Gray as though he was some clump of thistles which had sudden popped out of nowhere.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Standing?" Gray answered.

"Do you know what rule no.11 is?" the woman asked.

"No… _sir_?" Gray said.

The woman exclaimed "Vice Principal Strucker! And I would advise you to get in line!"

Gray and Natsu gulped and got back in line.

Gray walked into his classroom which was for remedials. He was slightly late, so when he opened the door everyone turned to look at him. His teacher, Jellal Fernandez asked "What's your name?"

Gray said "Gray Fullbuster."

A boy with white hair started snorting with laughter.

Jellal ignored him and said "You can sit anywhere you wish, Gray."

Gray looked at class and saw that there was only one empty seat. Right in front of the white-haired boy. Just great.

He went and sat in his seat. He felt someone kick him from behind. He turned behind and scowled. "What's your deal?"

"Listen 'Shit-buster', I want you stay out of my way. You know that I could have your underwear pop out of your pants. I'm Lyon Vastia, by the way."

Gray just looked at him. He suddenly smirked and drew something in his book. It was a picture of a wrestler with a smug expression. It resembled a lot like Lyon. And it had its underwear popping right out of its pants. He found himself interrupted by Lyon. "You know I can kick your butt."

Gray just shook his head and turned to face the class again.

Jellal was teaching something which did not look like schoolwork.

"We all know that the band _Dragon Slayers_ is coming to Magnolia. But for that, they needed something called a passport to enter another country. And just the passport is not the only thing. They also need a visa.  
So in a similar method, we need a passport for such purposes. Cana, how many times have I told you that you can't rate teachers on Yelp. Trust me, I've tried it a million times."

Gray found himself smirking again. Cana was a brunette sitting a few benches away from Gray. She was mesmerized in her phone. And when she heard that bit of news from Jellal, her face fell.

So far, Gray was enjoying school.

* * *

Principal Keyes had held an assembly in the hall. It was for electing the student council. One boy who put on a big air said just a few sentences:

"I'm Ren Akatsuki and I want the position for the President. I won't make any promises, but I'll just say this: My dad's super rich, and my mom's super hot."

Principal Keyes clapped very loudly at this absurd speech. Natsu and Gray exchanged looks. Gray got an idea, He opened his diary and was just about to start drawing when he heard a very pretty voice speaking on the voice. He looked up and saw a girl with wavy blue hair and deep blue eyes speaking nervously.

"Hi everyone. I am Juvia Lockser. You probably haven't heard of me, ever. I am part of the audio visual club, of which you might have not heard of, because I am the only member." She gave a grin. Gray grinned as well. ' _This girl is way cooler than other contestants.'_ Gray thought.

Natsu grinned when he saw Gray's expression. _'Looks like someone's found someone special.'_

Juvia continued. "Gandhi once said: To make change, we have to be the change. We need to express ourselves as human beings and not as robots. Taking down the art club was totally unjust. We need to explore our own creativity. And we need to do something about this stupid dress code too. And…" Before she could complete the sentence, Principal Keyes pulled her away from the mike. "Thank you, Miss Lockser. As Akatsuki said, his father's super rich and mom's super hot so he's the president obviously…"

Keyes was interrupted by someone. Gray had stood up and was clapping hard. All the students around him shook their heads, trying to tell him that he wasn't allowed. Keyes had a frown on his face. Behind his back, Juvia gave Gray a small smile and mouthed 'Thanks'.

Keyes continued speaking. "We all know the other reason why is this assembly being held. It is about the super important exam at the end of this term. Do you know what it is?"

All the students said in one voice what it was, but it sounded more like a groan.

Keyes said once again. "I can't hear you!"

The students chanted. "BLAAR."

"Correct! BLAAR or the BaseLine Assessment of Academic Readiness. As we all know…"

Gray was way too busy to pay attention to Principal Keyes. He was drawing something in his diary.

Natsu peeked into his book and gave a laugh.

"Dude, that's hilarious!"

Gray had drawn Principal Keyes looking like a zombie with a skull-like face. He had written in a big speech bubble 'BLAAR….'

He had just finished it when someone in the front row grabbed his book.

"Zombie Keyes! That's hilarious!"

She then passed it to the other students. All those who saw the drawing were laughing. Gray tried in vain to get his diary back. "It's gone, dude." Natsu gave a sigh.

Gray watched in horror as Vice Principal Strucker came towards a girl who at the moment was holding his book and laughing.

'Levy, hand over the book if you know what's good for you."  
Levy shook her head.

Vice Principal muttered something that made Levy blush head to toe and quickly hand over the book to her.

"Good Girl!" Vice Principal Strucker said.

Levy turned to Gajeel who had made a face which said 'why-did-you-hand-that-book'. She whispered something in his ear and he blushed head to toe as well.

Vice Principal Strucker handed the book over to Principal Keyes and he opened it. He took look at one of the drawings. His face went red with anger. He spoke on the mike in a dangerously calm voice "This assembly is over."

Gray and Natsu gulped.

* * *

Gray was sitting in Principal Keyes office. Principal Keyes was going through Gray's diary. He stopped at one of the pages and turned it around so Gray could see it too. It was the drawing of Principal Keyes.

"I don't look like that. I don't look like the look of it, either." Keyes said in a menacing tone.

Gray gulped. Keyes continued. "Look kid, I think of myself as the father of this school. Do you know what that means?"

Gray said in a happy voice "You think of us as your children?"

Keyes scoffed. "No! This school is my child! Not you students. And you just hit in the face. You punched it right in the face. Who does that to a child?"

Gray protested "I was just drawing!"

Keyes said in an annoying tone. " _I was just drawing._ Look, I really like art. I dig it. But art should be locked up in a museum, and not in school. They should be visited on field trips to museums."

Gray brightened up. "Are we going to go to museums?"

Keyes scowled. "No! I'm just saying that creativity has no place in this school. Here read this." He handed Gray the rule book, opened to a certain page. "Read rule no. 26."

Gray read it out loud. "Any writing that deems to be appropriate to this school, and seems to violate any rule will be confiscated or…destroyed?"

"Destroyed! I like the sound of that! Taurus! Bring the yellow bucket!"

Taurus the peon marched in the office with a yellow bucket full of blue liquid. He put it down and left.

Keyes got up from his seat and went towards the yellow bucket with Gray's diary in his hand.

"This is a bucket full of acid." And then, he came close to the bucket and held the diary right above it. "Sir, please! Don't do this! I have all my personal work in it. That book means the world to me!" Gray stood up and pleaded.

"Really?" Keyes said with a nasty smile. Gray nodded desperately.

"Too bad." Saying this, Keyes dumped the diary in the bucket. "Rules are rules."

Gray watched sadly as his book melted in the acid. His creations were jumping out, unnoticed by Principal Keyes, trying to avoid the acid.

Fire Dragon Slayer cried out to Ice devil Slayer who was perched on top of the book "I have to say sorry ice bucket! I used your toothbrush to clean my toilet!"

Ice Devil Slayer said "I did, too! I'm sorry!" and melted into the acid.

Fire Dragon Slayer shouted a "WHAT!" and melted into the acid.

"Avenge us, Gray!" Titania cried out.

"Your new principal sucks!" Iron Dragon Slayer complained and melted into the acid.

And Gray could do nothing as his creations melted into the acid just like that.

* * *

Gray was sitting on a bench after school and sulking. He was waiting for Carl, Ultear's boyfriend to come and pick him up. He received a message from Ultear.

 _How was school?_

He sent an emoticon which resembled a pile of shit.

He was just staring aimlessly at the sky when he heard a voice which made his spirits lift up a little.

"There he is!" Natsu yelled and gave him a thump on the back.

Gray just said "Hey."

"I'm simply cutting to the chase. I'm not even gonna ask what happened with the principal, cause I can make it out from that look on your face. Say, did you open that present from me?" Natsu asked.

Gray shook his head.

"Well when you get home, open it. 'Kay?"

They both then heard a red car _'vroom'_ past the pathway. "You wanna come along?" Gray asked Natsu.

Natsu snorted when he saw who was driving the car. "No thanks. Not with that doofus. Have fun, dude."

Gray caught up with the red car which refused to stop. He opened the car door and saw Meredy with a look of disgust on her face. On the front seat, was Carl obviously. He was humming an irritating tune. Gray got in and said "You know that you're supposed to pay for the car yet, right Bear?"

Carl scoffed and said "104 payments and this baby is mine! And…sit on a towel, scowly."

Gray said in mock shock "Oh, I'm so sorry! I almost got 'person' on your car seat!"

Meredy stuck a piece of gum on the back of one of the front seats unbeknownst to Carl and said "Ignore him Gray. Bear's being Bear."

* * *

Gray was in his room. He saw a brown package which he hadn't dared to open for six months. It had a card on top of it which was also covered in brown paper. He took the card and saw that the packaging had his name written in a very familiar scrawl. His hand was on his name, when suddenly his window opened. He saw Natsu climbing through it. "Smart move. Mom will go nuts if she sees you here." Gray said.

"And why is that?" Natsu asked.

"She thinks you aren't the best influence." Gray answered.

"Well, she's right about that." Natsu snorted. "Anyways, don't open the letter. Things will get sappy, and I hate that. So…just open the present."

Gray opened the brown package. It was a diary. "Thanks man, but…all my best work was in my old diary."

"I know. I anyways thought that your old book, may it rest in peace, was going to be full one day so I got this for you." Natsu said. "I agree with you, though. Your old book was so original."

Gray sighed. "Yeah…comic strips, imaginary creatures, and the characters I invented for my comic _Fairy Tail_ …"

"Yeah! And expertly drawn boobs…" Natsu said with a smirk.

"Yeah! They were so realistic…I hope?" Gray said and raised an eyebrow.

"I hope they were." Natsu said. "I had even come up with their war cry! You remember what was it?"

" _I'm all fired up!_ But my idea was _Grak-tung._ " Gray said.

" _Grak_ \- freaking - _Tung_! I liked that too!" Natsu exclaimed. "Anyways, are you ready to listen to the best idea in the history of ideas?"

"Spit it out." Gray said, yawning.

"Hey…it's not that bad." Natsu said, frowning. "So, Keyes destroyed your book. You can avenge it by trashing his rule book!"

"Yeah…that's actually a good idea! All we have to do is light a fire and burn…" Gray said, but Natsu interrupted him.

"NO! I mean, we shred the _actual rules_! Every single rule in the dumb code of conduct!"

He then stood up on a stool and said "It is up to us to speak for the voiceless. We need to stand up to those who suck the fun out of childhood! We have to tell them to suck it up! Because we don't give a…" He then scratched his head and asked "What rhymes with _'suck'_?"

Gray replied "Nothing good. But, Natsu, if I put another toe out of line I will be kicked out of school which will result in me getting _disowned_!"

"This is where my genius helps! We will do this in secret! We won't reveal ourselves!" Natsu exclaimed.

"For real? So you're saying that we do this anonymously?" Gray asked with a bewildered expression.

Natsu gave a fanged grin and nodded his head. "So, you're in?"

"You bet!" Gray and Natsu then gave a high-five to each other and punched each other's fists.

There was going to be a big surprise awaiting Magnolia Middle School which would continue for 8 weeks.

* * *

 **There you go! I hope you enjoyed it! I know, the characters seem a little OCC, but it is for a reason. Gray and Natsu not bickering is a little weird, but I hope you get used to it. Leave a lovely review!**

 **~Tia**

 **P.S: I can't update very often nowadays, as school is starting...so expect the next update two weeks later. I will update a new chapter every week. Vacation Disaster and Rules Aren't For Everyone will be updated at alternate weeks. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey readers!**

 **Here's a new chapter! And it would be soooo nice if you would review!**

 **Based on one of my favorite movies:** _ **Middle School: The Worst Years of My Life**_

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

 _Previously:_

" _So, Keyes destroyed your book. You can avenge it by trashing his rule book!" Natsu exclaimed._

" _Yeah…that's actually a good idea! All we have to do is light a fire and burn…" Gray said, but Natsu interrupted him._

" _NO! I mean, we shred the actual rules! Every single rule in that dumb code of conduct!"_

 _Gray replied "But, Natsu, if I put another toe out of line, I will be kicked out of school which will result in me getting disowned!"_

" _This is where my genius helps! We will do this in secret! We won't reveal ourselves!" Natsu exclaimed._

 _Natsu gave a fanged grin and asked "So, you're in?"_

" _You bet!" Gray exclaimed. He and Natsu then gave a high-five to each other and punched each other's fists._

* * *

EIGHT WEEKS TO BLAAR:

It was a peaceful night. But how could it be called a peaceful night when something very eventful had happened in Magnolia Middle School.

Dawn arrived, and when it did, so did a boy with raven hair enter his own house like a thief through the window.

Ultear was cooking buttermilk pancakes in the kitchen. She didn't notice Gray enter from the window behind the kitchen. He looked around and gave a sigh of relief. Then he saw a yellow square piece of paper stuck on his jacket. He turned behind and saw a few more pieces of colorful paper stuck on the back of his jacket. He shook his hand vigorously, trying to make as less noise as possible. He saw that a newspaper was stuck on his hand. With difficulty he managed to take those on the front of his body.

He quickly walked through the passage between the kitchen and the dining room, only to bump into Ultear. She looked pleasantly surprised. "Wow! You're…up pretty early!" She said.

"Oh, just excited to get to school early!" Gray said with an innocent smile.

"Really?" Ultear said with a smile.

"Yeah!" Gray nodded and said.

"You've got something stuck under the sole of your shoe." She said with a shrewd smile. She turned around and went back into the kitchen, while Gray turned around and went downstairs, the back of his jacket still stuck with the colorful pieces of paper.

When Principal Keyes entered his office he was in for a shock. His entire room was covered with yellow and white pieces of paper. And it hadn't been done in random: it looked like the person had lavishly decorated the room, and violated almost every rule regarding art.

When Vice Principal strucker entered the room, her jaw fell down comically.

"Taurus!" Keyes roared.

"What happened- " Taurus lost his voice for a moment. He regained it soon and said "Whoever did this was seriously dedicated to their art."

* * *

Not only was the Principal's office covered with colorful pieces of paper, even the hallways and library hadn't been spared. And it was done very creatively. There was a wall which showed Strucker's face very comically.  
That day, nobody went to their classrooms on time. All of them were too busy clicking pictures of the walls and laughing. Strucker hurried at one particular hallway where there was a crowd. She saw everyone there and felt her face go red with fury.

"Rules aren't for everyone." Juvia said wisely, pushing her locks behind her ear, and was within clear earshot of Strucker.

"What's that you said, girl?"  
Juvia simply pointed at the wall, and sure enough, there were the words 'RULES AREN'T FOR EVERYONE' sprayed on it.

Strucker stood there, beaten for words. She regained herself and commanded "RULE NO. 11, NO LOITERING IN THE HALLWAYS! Move it you people!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Natsu passed the remedials' classroom and leaned against their door. "I'm all fired up now!" He whispered and punched the air. Gray gave him a salute. After Natsu left for his class, Gray took out his diary and crossed out a line which said 'Rule no. 11: No loitering in the hallways'.

* * *

In the audio visual room, Juvia fiddled with the camera and looked at the Principal. She tried calling him out. But he was too busy to notice her.

In many of the classrooms, roars of laughter were heard.

During one of their audio visual sessions - which were basically announcements by the Principal, and were displayed through a television in every classroom – the Principal was doing his voice exercises, which was pretty funny to watch.

"Umm…Principal Keyes? We're live, right now." Juvia whispered urgently.

Keyes immediately refrained from doing his absurd actions.

He cleared his throat. "Good day to everyone! As we all saw this morning, many of the hallways were covered with bits and pieces of brightly colored paper…" He started saying. This bit of news received a good deal of applause. Gray looked very pleased and clapped along with the others.

"I need to say this, that whoever did this will be…" Keyes continued saying.

"Umm…Principal Keyes, I think you need to finish it up a little quick, 'because we're running out of time. And things will start sounding a little weird." Juvia whispered behind the camera.

Keyes nodded.

"I…like…my…big…but...do…you…like…my…but" Keyes' voice started sounding a little broken. And when he said that sentence, it made students laugh for obvious reasons.

"Is it fixed, Miss Lockser?" Keyes whispered annoyingly.

Juvia gave a thumbs-up. Keyes continued speaking. "I assure you, when the person behind this will be caught, I will punish that person ways I haven't even thought of yet. Mark my words."

Gray gulped. But he shook his head as if to shake off a fly. _"Don't be scared. It's gonna be fine."_

* * *

SEVEN WEEKS TO BLAAR:

"Dude, at the rate we're going, we can make excellent bank robbers, or even better, spies! They have to do all cool stuff like breaking codes!" Natsu laughed and said.

It was night. Natsu and Gray were in front of one of the school speaker-bells, perched on a chair. Gray was fiddling with the audio button. He fixed a few wires here and there and put a little audio tape in it. He fixed the audio in the speaker, and then put the cover of the speaker back by putting its screws in the right places.

"You know, Natsu, I have been learning about stuff by breaking rules way better than I do by studying for some stupid test." Gray commented and smirked. Natsu gave him a high-five and laughed.

That morning in school, students were walking in the usual fashion for their next class when the bell rang. It started off with its usual ring, but ended with a big, loud fart. And laughter followed after the bell rang.  
Gray who was near his locker; gave a smirk, took out his diary, and crossed out: 'Rule no. 13: No laughing in the corridors or hallways.'

* * *

SIX WEEKS TO BLAAR:

Principal Keyes was in his office, which was right next to the detention room, in which sat Cana, Gajeel and Max.  
He was looking at himself in the mirror and getting ready to take detention. He gave a great big smile to himself, and took his hat and put it on.

He saw something pink trickling down his head. He gave a frown, and took his hat off. What he saw in the mirror, made him scream out in horror. Cana, Gajeel and Max turned behind and saw Keyes' state. They gave a great roar of laughter and Cana whipped her phone out and quickly took a picture.

Rule no. 23: No dyed hair.

At the end of the day, despite several attempts, Principal Keyes' hair remained pink. Bright, neon pink.

* * *

 **Hey guys!  
Hoped you like this chapter! I was feeling really happy, so I decided to update early! ****Leave a review! Means a lot!**

 **~Tia**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey readers!**

 **Here's a new chapter! And a shout of thanks to Martygruvialover and a lovely guest for taking the pains to review! *laughs sarcastically***

 **And another shout of thanks to Serena Dragneel and Jcl107 for following this story! As long as someone reads this, I'll keep writing it! But I love it when someone reviews! Based on** _ **Middle School: The Worst Years of My Life.**_

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Middle School, but I do own this fan fiction._

* * *

It was a busy day for Ultear that day. So, she decided to let Carl take care of her siblings. And he took them to have lunch in the arcade. Partly because he wanted to get in the good books of Ultear, and partly because he wanted to play games for a cheaper rate rather than renting them.

Meredy came back to their table after playing a few games to finish her lunch. Carl saw her and smirked. When she climbed to her seat, he flashed a car model at her.

"Check this out! I won this in a game!"

"Right after you snatched it from me. Technically, it's mine, Bear." Meredy said with a scowl.

"With my money. My money, my car. And what's with the 'bear' business?" Carl retorted. "My name is _Carl._ " He said, putting a great emphasis on the 'r' in his name.

"Well, first of all, ' _Carl'_ rhymes a lot with ' _snarl'_ and second, you're like, abnormally hairy." Meredy said with a face.

"Huh, whatever. Anyways, finish your lunch fast. We need to get to your house as soon as possible, because if I miss the recap of _Game of Thrones_ I'm totally screwed." Carl said with a serious face.

"What about dessert?" Meredy asked with a cute pout.

"Not gonna work on me, so…" Carl said, but was interrupted when a hot waitress came into their midst.

"Hello! Should I get the bill for your meal?" She said in a mellow voice.

"Yeah, we'd like tha-" Gray started saying, but was interrupted by Carl.

"Oh, no! We'll take the bill after I buy these lovely children some dessert right? They're my friend's kids, you see. I take care of them time to time because _he's_ so busy."

"Did you just call us your _friend's kids_? And that _he's_ so busy?" Meredy said with a bewildered look on her face.

"Such lovely kids…could you please get the dessert menus?" Carl said with a nervous laugh.

The waitress smiled and walked out of their presence.

"Now, look here the two of you, I'm gonna go fetch some honey for myself, and I don't need the two of you to ruin my plans when some sexy babe comes in front of me. Here's the credit card, and don't spend more than 20 dollars, got it?" Carl said with a smirk and walked towards the waitress.

"Like we're gonna be able to buy anything good in 20 bucks…" Meredy muttered.

Carl had thrown a wiped tissue on his credit card. _So disgusting,_ Gray thought. He was absent-mindedly drawing a bear like version of Carl. And then he disappeared into the land of daydreams.

* * *

"Hey honey! Don't run away from me honey~" A bear version of Carl was chasing a cartoon version of the hot waitress. She ran into a thicket of trees. He followed her. "Where's my honey~"

"Hey honey~" The bear looked up and found her sitting on the branch of a tree. "I got your honey right here." She said pointing at a beehive.

He raised his arms, hopeful, only to have that beehive land up on top of him, with all the bees surrounding him and stinging him. The hive blocked his way and he tripped and ended up sitting on a porcupine, jumped in the air and ran for his life.

* * *

Gray found himself grinning at the end of the daydream. He stopped tracing random lines on the piece of tissue and tucked it inside his pocket so that he could copy the drawing of 'Bear' in his new diary.

* * *

Back at home, Natsu crept through Gray's window and found him sitting near his desk.

"Bad news, snow cone." Natsu said before sitting on the bed and panting.

"Stop calling me that, lava brains!" Gray said with an irritated tone.

"You just called me 'lava brains'. That's rich coming from you." Natsu said with a 'dude-are-you-serious' look.

"Just spit out the bad news."

"Fine. We're out of funds. Without funds, Project R.A.F.E can't operate."

"You aren't serious!" Gray exclaimed.

Natsu nodded. "Sorry dude, but I am. The pink dye, even with the bargaining, came for 30 bucks. The _last_ 30 bucks."

Gray swore. "What the f***, man!"

"I know right." Natsu said with a sad smile. He then spotted the stuff on Gray's desk. It was the tissue from earlier and his diary open with a pen. When he took a closer look, he gave a shout.

"DUDE! Looks like someone gave us a major contribution for our good cause!"  
"What are you talking about, Natsu?" Gray said and came closer.

Natsu held up the tissue. On it were a few numbers imprinted. The tissue was still wet. And they were made by pencil marks.

"This explains a lot…" Gray muttered.

"So, whose credit card number is this?" Natsu inquired.

Slowly, a grin spread across Gray's face. "It's Bear's! This is so cool! So, what's the next plan?"

Natsu told him. The grin widened on Gray's face.

* * *

4 WEEKS TO B.L.A.A.R:

Magnolia Middle School was covered with color all over. Not graffiti, but paintings. They were different topics, but all complemented each other. The gym class was covered with swords and a huge image of a red-haired female in armour. The cafeteria was covered with flames with a pink haired male with flames coming out of his fist. The swimming pool had been left alone. All there was, was an image of a pale girl with wavy blue locks and deep blue eyes on the wall. Everyone who saw this, thought that it was very familiar, and it looked like someone they had seen sometime in their life.

Juvia was staring at the notice board outside the school. It was covered with colorful paintings as well. She clicked a photo of it and went out of the crowd surrounding it. She posted it on a blog dedicated to Project R.A.F.E on a certain website and found herself grinning. She then saw Gray walking with Natsu. She ran towards them.

"Hey! Aren't you the guy who clapped for me in the auditorium when I delivered my speech?" Juvia asked.

"Yeah, 'cause it was so cool!" Gray said, trying to shake of the feeling that Natsu was behind him, with a big grin on the face.

"Thanks! By the way, I didn't catch your name."

"Oh! It's Gray, Gray Fullbuster."

"Fullbuster…that's an interesting surname."

"don't you agree on the fact that whoever's doing this 'Project R.A.F.E' is a genius? I mean, I was so sick of no creativity in this school, no freedom of expression! It was so annoying!"

"Uhh…yeah! I totally agree with you!"

"I wonder who it is. I wanna meet that person."

Gray found an inspiration. "You know, there was something I wanted to tell, something kind of important…"

Natsu cleared his throat. "Ahem…*anonymous*…ahem"

"Uh…I wanted to tell you…that I really dig those boots of yours!"

"Oh, thanks!" Juvia said. "Say, would mind coming with me next week for this campaign? Do you know that some polar bear cubs are stranded on melting ice? There are some extremely kind organizations working to rescue them. I wanted to go, but you need to be with a friend so that you find it too boring, you know…so are you in?"

"Sure! Why not?" Gray said with a smile, which made Juvia turn, if Gray's eyes weren't mistaken, slightly red.

"Oh…okay! That's great! I'll be glad to go, you know! All this preparation for B.L.A.A.R, I need a break sometimes!" Juvia said with a smile which made Gray's heart melt.

"One more word about B.L.A.A.R, and I'll just _'blaarf'_ everywhere!"

Juvia laughed. "That was so funny! So I'll see you next week?"

"Yeah! I can _'bear-ly'_ wait!" Gray said, which made Juvia laugh again. He waved her goodbye and watched her go.

Natsu came in front of Gray, put his hands on his hips and said, "Dude, you almost blew our cover! I mean, she's nice and sweet, but just don't tell anyone, okay. Don't wanna end up getting hurt. And you trust me the best! One for all, all for one, here comes Natsu Dragneel! I'm all fired up!"

Gray chuckled and said "Yeah, yeah, idiot. Let's get to class."

They started walking to class. Natsu then opened his mouth and said a few words which embarrassed Gray.

"Say bro, should we tackle Rule no. 86 now?"

"SHUT UP, ASSWIPE!"

* * *

 **There! I hope you guys liked it!**

 **Spoilers for next chapter: L…U…C…Y…is gonna come!**

 **Have fun! (While I try my best to study for exams!)**

 **The next time I update, it will be Vacation Disaster!**

 **~Tia**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey readers!**

 **Here's a new chapter! And a shout of thanks to Jelly Drop and ZeldaPotter29 for reviewing!**

* * *

Previously:

 _They started walking to class. Natsu then opened his mouth and said a few words which embarrassed Gray._

" _Say bro, should we tackle Rule no. 86 now?"_

" _SHUT UP, ASSWIPE!"_

* * *

It was Sunday morning. Ah…blessed Sunday. A holiday, a weekly holiday which every kid craved. Gray wasn't any different.

To his surprise, he woke up early that morning. With no idea what would happen that day.

* * *

Gray woke up pretty early. It was 6:30 am. He brushed, took a shower, changed clothes, stripped them without realizing it, and threw them to some place unknown. He sat down on his desk in his room and started drawing a new character. This time, it was of a blond girl with a pretty pair of eyes and a pretty big chest. She had a set of keys in a little pouch attached to the belt of her skirt. She had her hair tied in a side ponytail.

He was thinking about what he should call this character, when he heard the doorbell ring. Ultear and Meredy still hadn't awaked, so he decided to open the door himself. With some help of course.

He poked the sides of the blond girl and whispered "Will you manage this for me, err… _Celestial Beauty_?"

She nodded her head and took a key out of her pouch.

The two of them marched downstairs and then, _Celestial Beauty_ whispered "Open, gate of the Lion, Leo!"

A handsome man with mane-like orange hair appeared out of nowhere. He was dressed in a suit and tie. He winked at _Celestial Beauty._ "Looking gorgeous as usual, darling. When will be able to go on a date with you? When will you give me your much awaited consent? I promise, this date will take you the stars."  
Gray felt like puking at those cheesy pick-up lines. _Celestial Beauty_ gave Leo a glare and said "Loke, I would reeeeeeally appreciate it, if you would just do the job I have for you." Leo, or Loke as he was called gave a sigh. "Very well, my lady, your wish is my command."

"Open the darned door already, you flirty lion!" Gray said in an exasperated voice.

Loke took a huge breath and was about to burst into a great speech about how loyal he was to _Celestial Beauty,_ and _Celestial Beauty_ only, when _Celestial Beauty_ cut him short. "Thank you very much, Loke. Now, please do as this boy says."  
Loke gave a scowl to Gray and pointed his hand on the door. "Regulus Impact!"

The door opened automatically and so did Gray from his daydream. He saw a girl with a red cap and a red uniform.

" _Girl Scout, most probably."_ He thought.

She turned to face him and a gasp escaped from both Gray as well as the Girl Scout. "Gray?" The girl whispered.

"Lucy?" Gray whispered.

After a few minutes of staring and gaping with their mouths open like dead fish, Lucy broke the silence.

"Gray Fullbuster…I must say, it is nice to meet you." She said with an attempt at smiling.

"Lucy Heartfilia…Long time no see!" He said with a brave attempt in grinning.

When both of them saw how hard they were trying to smile or make a happy expression, they suppressed giggles till they couldn't hold it back any longer. They burst out laughing.

Lucy wiped a tear from her face and continued "So, how are you? No…that's not the right question…which school do you study in now?"

Gray grinned and said "Magnolia Middle School. What about you?"

"Mavis Academy…if you haven't forgotten _which great person's_ middle school it used to be…"

"Yeah, yeah…stop with the puns. You don't need to show the fact again and again that you are smarter than me even though you are younger than me by a year."  
"That statement made no sense at all." Lucy said with an eyebrow raised.

Gray scratched his head. "Did it?" The two of them burst out laughing again.

"It's really good seeing you again. After Erza graduated to high school, and Levy and Gajeel transferred to Magnolia, things have been pretty boring at Mavis. Unless if you count Loke flirting with me and Laxus bullying me. Did you catch up with Levy and Gajeel at Magnolia?" Lucy asked.

Gray hesitated for a while before answering. "Um…No, actually. I haven't been very social lately. Neither at school, nor in my locality."  
Lucy gave him a dry smile. "Of course…I thought so…You still haven't gotten over _it_ , have you?" She asked.

Gray nodded and opened his mouth to speak but no words came out.

"It's been hard for me as well. I haven't been making any new friends lately…though Levy and me keep in touch. But you were _brothers_ …no… _best friends_ …it must have been worse for you…" Lucy said, her voice slowly breaking.

Before Gray could let the tears flow from his eyes, Ultear showed up. She had finally woken up.

"Who's it…oh, it's Lucy. Hello there." Ultear said with a bright smile.

"Hi Ultear!" Lucy said, with a brave attempt at smiling, but ended up looking like she was having a toothache. Ultear looked at the boxes in her hands.

"Oh…cookies! Girl Scout?" Ultear asked.

Lucy nodded. "Yep! Which ones would you like to buy? We have chocolate chip, choco-mint, strawberry, mulberry, raspberry delight, plum and blueberry! Take your pick!"  
"Hmm…I think I'll take raspberry delight; Meredy's favorite. And Blueberry as well. What would you like Gray? Gray?"

Gray was nowhere near the doorway, and Lucy had a knowing smile on her face. She was woken up from her thoughts by Ultear who wanted to buy the choco-mint cookies for Gray.

" _Take care, Gray."_ These were Lucy's thoughts as she left the doorstep of his house.

* * *

Two days after Lucy's visit, it was Ultear's birthday. Meredy, Gray and Ultear had been invited for dinner by Carl to a fancy restaurant. ("He must've sold his kidney to treat us for dinner at that five-star restaurant." Meredy whispered to Gray, and the two of them sniggered.)

Gray was dressed in a formal black suit and Meredy was in a pretty red dress which reached till her knees.

But Ultear looked the best. She looked gorgeous in a black evening dress which hugged her curves. But what made her beautiful was the bright smile on her face.

After the main course was just about over, Carl had the sudden urge to grab Ultear's hand and kiss it ferociously as though he were eating it. And this made the 'bright' smile on Gray's and Meredy's faces drop and so did their appetites.

"Gray, Bear is mauling our sister. We've got to do something." Meredy whispered to Gray.

"Distract them by giving her your present." Gray whispered back.

Meredy nodded and announced "How about you open my present sis? You'll love it!"  
Ultear smiled and said "Oh Carl, I got to go. My sweetie's calling me~"  
Carl smiled at Ultear but gave a scowl at Meredy as he reluctantly let go of Ultear's hand. Gray smiled victoriously at Meredy.

Meredy handed her present to Ultear, and Ultear unwrapped it. She saw what it was and held it up.

"'Honey, I am waiting for dinner!' That's hilarious, Meredy! I love it!"  
There was comical bearded man on the plain white apron and the caption 'Honey, I am waiting for dinner!'

Gray burst out laughing. So did Meredy and Ultear. Carl tried laughing too, wondering what the heck was the joke. They created so much noise that the manager of the restaurant came up to their table.

"Hello, are you enjoying your meal?" He asked.  
"Yes, we are!" Everyone replied in separate voices.

"Then, could you keep it down, _a lot_? We would appreciate it. The other customers are getting distracted from eating our food." He said with rudeness dripping from his voice.

Carl decided to act smart. "Got it kids, no making me feel embarrassed."  
"You, big guy." The manager said. Carl turned and said "Yes?"

"SHHH!"

Gray and Meredy sniggered.

After the manager left, Ultear spoke up. "Whoa…that was one rude manager, don't you guys agree?"

The two of them nodded.

"Well, time for my present." Gray said and handed a thin, rectangular parcel to Ultear. She unwrapped it.  
"Oh, Gray…I can't tell you how talented you are…I love this card!"

Gray had made a card with an amazing cover. It had Ultear, Meredy and Gray standing next to each other and smiling. Ultear was in the middle with Gray and Meredy at either of her sides. It was painted with bright colors and when opened had pop-up letters which said:

'HAPPY BIRTHDAY ULTEAR! U ROCK AT ANY AGE!'

Ultear smiled and got up from her seat and gave a hug to Meredy and Gray. Carl made a disgruntled grunt to show his displeasure. He picked up the birthday card. "Where am I?" He commented, and was ignored.

He shrugged and called out to Ultear "Hey honey, I haven't given you my present."  
Ultear went back to her seat and brushed her dark hair behind her ear and asked "Well, what is it?"

Carl took out a small black box from his coat pocket and held it out in front of Ultear. Gray could predict the next moment before it took place.

Carl slowly opened the box with a smug expression. Inside it glittered a diamond ring.

Ultear kept her hands on her chest. "Oh my gosh! I don't think I can…"

"I know, this may have cost me a fortune, but…" Carl said while winking his eye at her "It's all worth for you, baby."

Gray and Meredy looked at each other in horror as Carl slipped the ring into Ultear's finger and let out a roar of victory which caused Ultear to giggle. But only Gray and Meredy knew the real meaning behind that roar of victory. It was a win for Bear. And the kids had lost.

Little did they know that they had lost a _battle_. Not the _war_.

* * *

 **Okay, Gray & Meredy, don't murder me for doing this, but I'm going to let all those wonderful people reading this have a spoiler. No! This isn't a spoiler, it's an Extra for this chapter! Here goes nothing…**

The next two days had been torture for both Gray and Meredy. Carl was moving in their house. It was bad enough they had to see his hairy face almost everyday, but waking up and going downstairs for breakfast and meeting a smelly bear wasn't what Gray called a 'good morning'.

"Hey! I'm moving in!" Bear exclaimed and farted.

Gray tried desperately to eat his cereal. But Carl's stench and annoying voice made it impossible to do so.

"Hey! Add a little honey to that, scowly!" Carl yelled.

He added a little honey to the cereal and to Gray's hair.

And then styled it. "Ooh nice!"

And styled it again. "Classy!"

* * *

Meredy and Gray were confronted by Carl once again. He was holding up a suit of his pointing to a really obvious stain on it.

"Listen, mermaid! Tell your stupid cat never to pee on my stuff again!"

Meredy put on a mock expression of being sorry and said "I have a confession to make…I peed on it too!" Gray snorted with laughter and gave Meredy a high-five.

"Not funny! Laugh all you want, bozos, but don't forget that smile you're so happy to see on your sister…I PUT IT THERE! So suck it up, because…now, you're guests, at _Bear's_ den." Carl snarled.

"Well, at least he's accepting the entire 'Bear' thing." Gray shrugged and said.

Meredy gave a peal of infectious laughter and Gray joined in.

Carl just huffed and went back to moving stuff in. One of the men helping him came up to him and asked "Say, where do these zebra-print cushions go?"  
"They're _zebra-print_ cushions! They go _everywhere_!" Carl spat on the man.

Gray and Meredy looked at each other with faces which said clearly 'we-are-truly-guests-at-Bear's-den'.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Leave a review if love it, give it a fav if you liked it and follow it if want more! Much appreciated!**

 **~Tia**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey readers!**

 **Here's a new chapter! And it wouldn't hurt to review you know** **…**

 **And a shout out of thanks to EggsAreTakingOver for giving this story a favorite!**

* * *

Previously:

" _Laugh all you want, bozos, but don't forget that smile you're so happy to see on your sister…I PUT IT THERE! So suck it up, because…now, you're guests, at Bear's den." Carl snarled._

" _Well, at least he's accepting the entire 'Bear' thing." Gray shrugged and said._

 _Meredy gave a peal of infectious laughter and Gray joined in._

 _Carl just huffed and went back to moving stuff in. One of the men helping him came up to him and asked "Say, where do these zebra-print cushions go?"  
"They're zebra-print cushions! They go everywhere!" Carl spat on the man._

 _Gray and Meredy looked at each other with faces which said clearly 'we-are-truly-guests-at-Bear's-den'._

* * *

Jellal was teaching his class biology. After that, he asked "Any questions? Guys, don't worry, I won't kill you if you have a doubt so please let me know if you have any queries."

No one replied; Cana was on her phone, Lyon was sitting with a bored expression on his face, Gray was creating a new character in his book. Basically, everyone was in their own world, except one. He was fidgeting continuously in his seat.

"Oh Gajeel! You had some problem understanding the food chain, am I right?" Jellal asked.

Gajeel stopped fidgeting and opened his mouth, but no words came out.

"Gajeel, are you having trauma?"

"Umm…no sir, I am not."

"Then why are you so tensed? Why don't we as a class put our heads together at this problem? Gray, are you listening?"

Gray was in some other world. He was creating another character, one inspired from his school. His _current_ school.

She had wavy blue locks, deep blue eyes, and was dressed in a blue dress and cap, with boots to be envied. She had water coming out of her hands, and part of her body looked like it was made of water.

He was thinking of what to name her, when a voice interrupted him.

"Gray, why don't you come up and draw us a food chain?"

"Huh?" Gray asked with a puzzled expression.

"You're forever drawing in that diary, so why don't you come here and draw us a food chain on the board." Jellal asked with a dangerous smile.

"Uh…I'm sorry, but I work only with this kind of ink." Gray said clicking his pen.

"Um…that's not true…I have checked your homework, and it has been exclusively done in invisible ink. So, come up and draw us a food chain." Jellal said, with a smile very similar to that of someone who has won a battle.

Gray sighed in defeat and came out of his desk. He took the chalk from Jellal's hand and started drawing.

He drew the sun first and some grass.

"Okay, so the sun shines down on the grass. Then comes along a cow."  
He drew a cow. It hopped towards the grass and sniffed it and said _"Mm…delicious smell."_ And it started chewing it.

"Yeah…that's the first consumer. And the grass is the producer." Jellal added, looking very interested.

Then, Gray drew the cow receiving an invitation. _"Moo…An invitation to a party!_ " The cow then hopped towards a factory smiling at him, which turns out to be a bacon factory which devours it and produces bacon burgers.

Then, Gray drew a boxer with white spiky hair, looking very similar to someone sitting behind him, who loved to kick his butt.

"Then, this guy comes along, and eats so many bacon burgers, that he bursts into all this…mess."  
The boxer now looked like a pile of goo which many maggots seemed to be enjoying. _"WOW! Bully bagels!"_

"And that was the second consumer and those maggots, were they? Yeah, they are decomposers which decompose the goo into nutrients which are absorbed by the soil, thus helping the grass grow." Jellal explained.

Gray nodded and continued. "And then, the sun shines down again on the grass, and another cow comes along eating grass…" He drew a cow munching grass. "…and ends having the same invitation as the cow before him. And the food chain repeats itself." In the end the cow was going into the devious bacon factory which smiled innocently at it.

Gray then turned to face the class. All of them had awed expressions on their faces, including Jellal who looked impressed. Lyon, on the other hand, was shaking his fist in Gray's direction.

"That was good…really good! Thank you Gray and I hope you guys got your concepts cleared!" Jellal exclaimed.

The entire class clapped. Gajeel mouthed to Gray "Thanks."

"Anytime." Gray mouthed back.

Just then, the bell rang. It was time for lunch. The class poured out of the classroom. Except three people.

Lyon came up to Gray flexing his fists. Gray gulped.

"That was some drawing. But, now it's Lyon time. I could wallow your guts right here and now. Want a kick in the face, huh? That wasn't funny, the way you described me in the food chain." Lyon said menacingly.

"Well, go ahead." A new voice interrupted him. It was Jellal and stood right beside Gray. Lyon was paralysed in his tracks.

"W-what?" Lyon stammered.

"Go ahead. But I can tell you, it's physically impossible for you to kick Gray on the face from where you are standing. So come closer and do the deed." Jellal said with a smile that sent shivers down both Gray's as well as Lyon's back. Lyon stepped back.

"Y-yeah. W-whatever. Later, shit-buster."

Lyon scurried out of the class. Jellal heaved a sigh. "Bullies are such pussies, right?" Gray nodded and went out of the classroom to get his lunch.

* * *

"So, all I'm saying is Alzack, if Bisca wants some time to think over it, let her, okay? I'm experienced in all these things, having 5 girlfriends in your past helps a lot." Jellal explained to a blushing 14-year-old. He nodded back.

Suddenly, Jellal noticed Gray coming down the stairs of the floor of the hallway above.  
"Oh, hey Gray! A word with you!" Jellal called out.

Gray turned and saw it was Jellal. "Yes, sir?" Gray asked.

"Don't call me that. I already feel old, and I ride an ancient car to top it all off even though I am 20." Jellal said with a groan.

Gray chuckled.

"That was some food chain back in class." Jellal complimented.

"Oh, it was nothing." Gray said humbly. They had started walking in the hallway and stopped near the trophy case.

"No, it was pretty much something. I wanted to ask you this: What's a bright chap like you doing in the class of remedials?"

Gray gulped. It was the same question one of his teachers asked him in his previous school before he got expelled. That time he had responded by spilling concentrated acid on his chemistry paper on purpose, and it had resulted in him getting expelled. The question he had refused to answer for the past eight months. The answer to it was the reason why he broke rules and got expelled.

"Um...these past few months have been tough for me. I lost my brother…" Gray said in a low voice, letting out all that he had been holding back these months.

Jellal gave a wistful smile and patted Gray's head. Gray continued. "Cancer…you see…and he was like my best friend…and things never have been the same for me after that…I lost my mind…I would lose it very easily and got expelled out of two schools…he was just 13, and…" Gray lost his voice for a moment. Jellal gave him a side hug and said "It's okay…even I have lost a good friend of mine…Simon he was called...so I know what you have been through…"

"After my mom passed away, he was the only bright light to cheer us all up. My older sister was too busy looking after us, and my younger sister was too young. After he was gone, all of us…" Gray stopped speaking. Keyes had chosen that moment to enter and make things worse.

"I see that the two of you are near the trophy case. I hope that you know what rule no: 34 is?"

Gray took a deep breath and said "No touching the trophy case?"

"Correct! I'm glad my code of conduct is knocking some good senses in you! And watch that attitude of yours, okay? The next thing that may be get destroyed is your track record of being expelled from 2 schools. It will become 3!" Keyes exclaimed and went away cackling.

Jellal and Gray had matching expressions on their faces. The expressions of utmost dislike.

* * *

At night, Gray and Natsu sneaked into the school. They had climbed on top of the trophy case and filled it with something liquid.

Then, Natsu started passing stuff to Gray. "Here you go. This beauty is my personal favorite!"

"I know. It's because it looks like a salamander that's why you like it! Idiot!"

"Forget about that!" Natsu said. He climbed onto the top of the trophy case. Gray did the same. He put the salamander-like-thing in the trophy case. "Somebody better update Wikipedia because dude, we're making history!"

"Yeah right!" Gray exclaimed.

After their job was done, they jumped down and fled home.

* * *

When school started, and Keyes entered the hallway, he was surprised to see students grinning at him and laughing. They were also on that annoying thing called mobiles.

When he reached the main hallway, everything was explained.

The trophy case was filled different kinds of fish and water. The one which looked like a salamander roamed swam around the biggest trophy.

Keyes let out a roar of anger. "Taurus!"

"Yes, sir?" Taurus said. When he took one look at the trophy case, he said "Whoever did this, was in love with fishes!"

"You fool! That person behind all this business is in love with breaking rules! Get a net now!"

* * *

 **Hey everyone! Leave a review and lots of favs and follows! 4 more chapters to go till the grand finale!**

 **~Tia**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! So sorry that I didn't update this sooner! A shout of thanks to Grandeeney Marvell for reviewing! And to Blaze Dragneel for giving it a fav! Kisses and hugs! XDXDXD**

 **Hope you like this chapter!**

 **And it wouldn't hurt to review, you know! ;_;**

 **~Tia**

* * *

Previously:

 _The trophy case was filled different kinds of fish and water. The one which looked like a salamander roamed swam around the biggest trophy._

 _Keyes let out a roar of anger. "Taurus!"_

 _"Yes, sir?" Taurus said. When he took one look at the trophy case, he said "Whoever did this was in love with fishes!"_

 _"You fool! That person behind all this business is in love with breaking rules! Get a net now!"_

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

Keyes and Strucker were in Keyes' office. They were going through the scores of the month. As displayed on the laptop, it showed that the average of the scores of the tests taken had dropped considerably.

"Look at that! It was 87%, and now it's 84%. This is bad! What will happen during the B.L.A.A.R?" He wailed.

"Well…" Strucker began, but stopped abruptly, when they heard some noises from the school grounds.

Keyes peeked put of his window, and saw the remedial class. They were laughing for some reason.

"What are they dressed as, clowns? Fat clowns?" He said with disgust.

Nine of them were dressed as the eight planets and the sun. Jellal was showing them how the solar system worked, with the planets rotating around themselves and revolving around the sun at the same times. Occasionally, 'Jupiter'(Gajeel) would bump into 'Uranus'(Gray) somehow, despite being two orbits away, and would cause the class to giggle.

"Look at that! While the smart students work hard, these remedials waste their time doing nonsensical things! If only, if only…they weren't there, then the percentage would definitely rise." Keyes ended with a sigh.

Strucker shrugged. "Too bad we can't make them not take the test."

"Why, Strucker, you are a genius! I could kiss you!" Keyes exclaimed.

Elated, Strucker took his words literally and was just coming closer to him when the period bell rang with its usual fart sound.

"Ugh…! Taurus, fix that damned bell already!" Keyes called out.

* * *

After school, Gray and Natsu were at the gates of Magnolia Middle School. Juvia was distributing pamphlets among the students there.  
"Here you go, Dream of Juvia!" She said with a bright smile which made Gray's heart melt to Levy, who smiled back at her. Suddenly, Levy caught sight of Gray and waved.

Gray approached the girls, and said, "Hey Levy, long time no sees!"

"You two know each other?" Juvia asked.

"Yep. We had gone to the same middle school before…" Levy started.

"I got kicked out." Gray finished. He gave an 'all-for-the-best' face.

Levy laughed. "Anyways, I want to apologize for what happened to your diary. It was partly my fault." She said, with regret in her voice.

"Hey no problem!" Gray said with a smile. "But tell me this, what did Strucker say that made you give up your bravery?" He teased. Levy simply blushed. Juvia giggled.

"A-anyways! I'll get going! S-see y-you later!" Levy stuttered and ran away with a red face.

Just then, Keyes came marching towards the gates and frowned at the pamphlets.

"So Gray, are you coming for the get-together of the campaign for saving the cubs?" Juvia asked in an excited voice.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Gray said with a grin. Natsu nudged him and smirked.

Keyes interrupted them.  
"No, no, no! None of this campaign business is going to happen! Miss Locker, you do realize that you are violating rule no 48, don't you? 'No organizations with more than 3 people without the Principal's permission allowed.'" He chanted.

Juvia scowled and said, "Well, excuse me, _sir_ , when I asked for your permission, you were busy writing new rules in the code of conduct, or that was what you told me. And besides, are really putting your stupid rules before the lives of innocent polar bear cubs? They are dying because of thin ice!"

"How dare you say my rules are stupid? It's your polar bears which are stupid! Who told them to live on something that melts?" He said with a superior tone.

Gray and Juvia exchanged incredulous looks.

"Anyways, you are under detention! For breaking two rules! Rule no 48 like I stated before, and also for breaking rule no 1! 'Respect the principal'!" He snarled.

Gray interjected then. "Sorry, but you can't just do that. That's completely unfair."

"Fair, unfair, do I care? Be careful, or you might land yourself in detention! Are you sure you want one?" Keyes asked. Juvia shook her head looking at Gray.

Gray hesitated. He wanted to spend time with Juvia but didn't want break Ultear's heart more. He looked at Natsu, who also shook his head.

"Sorry sir." HE said helplessly.

* * *

"Okay why are we doing this?" Natsu asked exasperatedly.

Gray was putting some thing among the pipelines of the school at night while Natsu looked on. Those things were colorful spray paints.

"So, you're doing all of this for a _girl?_ Why?" Natsu asked.

Gray looked up after finishing his work, and had a pissed off look on his face.

"Natsu, I would walk through fire to make Juvia Lockser smile. Anyways, this is important for the finale of B.L.A.A.R! Grak-tung!" He said and saluted while Natsu just shook his head in exasperation.

* * *

Gray climbed back through his window and sighed.

"Where have you been?" Meredy asked.  
"What…what are you doing in my room?" Gray asked in a puzzled voice.

Meredy looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"You have been somewhere out, right? Probably bending some more rules right?" Meredy asked.

"I wasn't…" Gray lied.

"DON"T LIE!" Meredy shouted. "I know, I know…not that I'm against it, but it has to stop, Gray!"

"Why?"

Meredy hesitated and recalled what she had overheard.

**FLASHBACK**

Ultear sighed as she started at her treacle tarts. "Gray seems to be off nowadays. He even refused my treacle tarts with oatmeal filling."

Carl who was watching television with popcorn on his large belly, smirked and grabbed the plate from her. "Oh, more for me!"

Ultear just looked at him with a look which might have suggested dislike.

"That boy Gray doesn't seem right in the head. He's the dangerous type for sure." Carl said quite insensitively.

"No, he's going through a lot." Ultear said firmly.

"You mean he's weak." Carl dismissed. "Anyways, I can search for some military schools for him."  
"No, it's not what like you think. Gray may be a little aloof, but he's certainly not a juvenile to be sent to a military school." Ultear cried.

"No honey, that isn't what I meant. How about I do the research? I'm sure Gray will feel better at such schools." Carl said with a tone as sweet as honey but with a hint of bitterness, which Ultear didn't notice.

She smiled and said, "Really? How sweet! I'll just fix some stuff and then we'll hit the sack." Saying so , she exited and left the room.

Instantly, Carl jumped on the phone and said on Siri, "Phone lady, tell me ways how to get rid of nasty kids you dislike."

"Calling Mom." Siri said.

"No, No, NO! Not that!" Carl cried.

But what Carl missed was that a girl with unusual pink hair whose bedroom was just above the drawing room had heard all that he was trying do.

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

"Don't you see? He's trying to ship you off! I know, I say a great deal and act a great deal too, but after _he_ left, I don't think handle Carl alone. Promise me, Gray, no more breaking rules. Please." Meredy said, her eyes shining with tears.

Gray hesitated, then he nodded and hugged her. "Okay, no more breaking rules."

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! Follow if you want more, give it a fav if you liked it and leave a review if you loved it!**

 **~Tia**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey all you lovely people on Fan Fiction! Thank you for the reviews Karamminah, Grandeeney Marvell and korpo2003! Also, KarinStalker24 and Yamraiha Dragneel have my thanks for giving this fiction a fav! Have fun reading the latest update!**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Middle School or Fairy Tail, but I do own this fan fiction._

* * *

Previously:

" _Don't you see? He's trying to ship you off! I know, I say a great deal and act a great deal too, but after he left, I don't think I can handle Carl alone. Promise me, Gray, no more breaking rules. Please." Meredy said, her eyes shining with tears._

 _Gray hesitated, and after a pause he nodded and hugged her. "Okay, no more breaking rules."_

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

ONE DAY BEFORE THE B.L.A.A.R:

Gray trudged in his dirty brown shoes into the hallways of Magnolia Middle School. He took a look at the trophy case, and sighed. It was no longer full of fishes, and the walls were scrubbed clean of his art. The bell rang indicating students to be inside their classrooms. With its fart sound serenading it absent, the bell's ring would cheer up the otherwise gloomy atmosphere in the hallways. A tap on his shoulder woke him up from his thoughts.

"Hey man! It's been so many days since we planned another attack from Project R.A.F.E!" Natsu said, his grin not really reaching his eyes.

"Forget it, Natsu. It's scrapped." Gray said, not looking at him.

"Why, man? I don't understand. It was all going so good. Now it's all ending if we don't do something!" Natsu exclaimed. He pointed to one of the bells. "Look, they already fixed the fart bell! We gotta do something."

"Look Natsu, I already promised Meredy that I won't break another rule. And if I mess again and get caught, do you realize how hurt she'll be? My family's more important than my revenge!" Saying so, Gray stormed away from Natsu's presence.

Gray was already miserable from last night's talk with Meredy. Here he was, trying to impress a girl, while his sister was worrying about the fact that he might get kicked out of yet another school. To top it all off, Meredy decided to speak about a topic all Taboo for Gray. She was right. He had changed after _he_ left. Maybe he was being too selfish. He should have spent more time with those left to him.  
He smiled as remembered the day when she was adopted. He was just four then.

FLASHBACK:

" _Gray, where are you?" Ur called out from the doorway. Fourteen-year old Ultear saw who she had brought and squealed with delight._

" _Oooo…! Mom, they are so adorable!" She said._

 _Gray was playing with his toy truck, and turned towards the voices. He wanted to investigate who had come, but he didn't need to. Ur walked in with a little girl and a little boy, both holding either hand of hers. The girl looked very little, just two years old. But the boy was looked a little older than her, but also looked a little younger than Gray._

" _Gray! Say 'hi' to your brother and sister!"_

Gray sighed remembering the scene. Meredy had pretty black hair back then, but she dyed it pink after turning twelve. He remembered her reason for it.

" _It's a reminder. I don't wanna forget."_

* * *

He smiled before heading into his classroom. But he found his way blocked, because many people from other classes were standing in the doorway of his class. Gray frowned in confusion. Pushing his way through the crowd, he came upon a scene between Jellal and Keyes.

"You've got no proof!" Jellal said, his eyes glaring at Keyes. Keyes smirked.

"On the contrary Mr. Fernandes, I do. If you and your class of remedials will follow me outside, I will show you." Keyes announced with a sneer.

The other students parted way, as Keyes made his way outside. Jellal, Gray, Gajeel, Lyon, Cana and the rest of the classmates followed him outside. He led them to the lockers of the remedials. He started opening the lockers one by one.

"Balls! Post-It Notes! Pink dye! Fish food! Spray paints which could be used to decorate the walls!" Keyes announced as each item fell out of the remedial students' lockers. Jellal and his students all had shocked expressions.

"So, as punishment, all of you are suspended for a week and a half!" Keyes announced.

"But tomorrow's the B.L.A.A.R! We can't miss that!" Cana said, shocked.

"Unfortunately, that's what you pay for by breaking rules!" Keyes said happily.

"Excuse me, Principal Keyes, but these children hardly seem to be the masterminds of such an elaborate scheme which the person behind this 'Project R.A.F.E' is really behind. They may not be perfect students, some of them smell weird, but they can definetly not be the people behind the pranks. You're being extremely unfair. Also, even if they were, they wouldn't be stupid enough to leave evidence in their lockers. This seems to be like a set-up." Jellal said, calmly, but his eyes were hard and cold.

"Are you insinuating that this is a set-up?" Keyes said, breathing hard.

"Yes, that is exactly why I said it is a set-up." Jellal said, staring hard.

"I don't like that. Because it sounds like you think this is a set-up." Keyes said, glaring.

"I think that before we do anything like suspend somebody innocent, we should take this matter into someone who has real authority. Like the Superintendent Scarlet." Jellal said.

"Oh I have authority." Keyes said.

"I meant someone having _real_ authority." Jellla repeated.

"You know, Mr. Fernandes, your continuous denials in the face of this shocking evidence, leads me to believe that you must be part of it." Keyes said, stepping closer.

"What…?" Jellal started in shock.

"In fact, I strongly believe that fact." Keyes said smoothly, a smile curling in his bony face. "Here's what I can do, or what power I have to do: I simply have no choice but to fire you, Mr. Fernandes."

The rest of the class gasped, while Jellal's face held shock.

"I'm sorry, but you don't have the power to do that." Jellal said.

"Well, I'm sorry I do. Well, the rest of you, go and pack your bags while we call your parents and tell them the _good_ news. Sorry, the _bad_ news. As for you, Mr. Fernandes, good luck finding another job, without my recommendation." Keyes said, a sneer present on his face.

The class looked at each other in shock, while Jellal looked helpless. Gray looked at all of them.

 _This was all his fault. And he was going to fix it._

* * *

Keyes was mighty pleased with himself. He was calling someone, while his legs rested on his mahogany desk.

"Hello~ I want a tattoo with **#1** on my back. When? Oh, as soon as possible!" He said, with a wide grin plastered on his face. It remained plastered until Gray barged in. Then it was wiped clean.

"Yes?" He asked, clearly annoyed.

"Cancel the suspension of my class. Suspend me instead." Gray said.

"Well, you're already getting suspended, so what's the difference, Fullbuster?" Keyes sneered.

"Look, the 'Project R.A.F.E'? **I** was behind it. And you clearly planted false evidence on my innocent classmates. So I say, let them go. Punish me instead." Gray said in a serious voice, almost pleading.

Keyes smiled wryly, and got off his seat. He walked up to Gray, and placed a hand on his shoulder, and bent his bony face down.

"Look Gray, I have a wonderful proposition to make." He said in a low voice. "Why don't we keep quiet about this meeting? Knowing your position in academics, I can boost it up, and you don't even need to be in the remedial class anymore. Why should you worry about those pathetic losers who aren't even going to get anywhere in life with those low grades? Let them take the fall. What say?" He ended with a nudge in the shoulders.

Gray looked up at him with anger boiling inside him. This principal was _pure evil._ So what if he was just fourteen? So what he was just a student in this middle school? If rules were so unjust in here, and the head himself the biggest bully, then rules aren't for him.

"You know what I'm gonna say. Let everyone go, before I do something." Gray said defiantly.

Keyes sneered. "What will you do?" he said with a smirk.

Gray, in turn, smirked. He climbed on the mahogany desk of the bony principal. He held up a lighter near the fire alarm. Keyes eyes grew wide. "No, no! Don't…" He started.

"I'm gonna make it rain." Gray said, and lit the lighter. Immediately, the water sprinklers started showering out of every single corridor, classroom, lab, even the freaking gym of the school. Students stopped in their tracks and grinned wide. Cause it just wasn't water. It was a rain of dyed water of different shades.

* * *

Juvia who was on her way to the science lab, felt water pouring over her. When she saw that it was pink in color, she grinned wide and looked up. Somewhere in the school, the song 'Classic' was being played.

Studets danced in the rain, savoring the long-forgotten freedom. Even the remedials forgot their worries and danced in joy.

This was the thing that Gray Fullbuster would do for Juvia Lockser. And it did bring a smile on her face. She danced wild, all dignity forgotten. She knew that the person behind it all, had arranged it all for her, or that's what her heart told her.

But, things were far from rosy for Gray Fullbuster. Drenched in shades of blue and orange on his white shirt, he stood smiling at his handiwork. Until…

"That's it! With this final act of breaking rule no 34: No false fire alarms, you are officially expelled! Permanently!" Keyes shrieked.

* * *

 **OMG! So sorry for the long wait! Now what the fudge is gonna happen? Be patient my lovely readers!**

 **And that's a wrap! Follow if you want more, give it a fav if you liked it and leave a review if you loved it!**

 **Note: In Chapter 4, Lucy mentioned that Erza had gone to high school. Since I can't edit it anymore, please ignore it. As you can see from this chapter, Erza has another role, which is far more important. She not in high school, she's 29 in this fic. Please understand. Also, Jellal isn't 20 like it was mentioned before, but 27. Yep, Erza is older than Jellal, you Jerza fans, problem? Also Ultear is 24 and Carl is 30. Juvia, Gajeel, Cana, Lyon and Gray are fourteen, in case if anyone forgot. Levy and Lucy are thirteen.  
**

 **~Tia**


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I don't own Middle School or Fairy Tail, but I do own this fan fiction._

* * *

Previously:

 _This was the thing that Gray Fullbuster would do for Juvia Lockser. And it did bring a smile on her face. She danced wild, all dignity forgotten. She knew that the person behind it all had arranged it all for her or that's what her heart told her._

 _But, things were far from rosy for Gray Fullbuster. Drenched in shades of blue and orange on his white shirt, he stood smiling at his handiwork. Until…_

" _That's it! With this final act of breaking rule no 34: No false fire alarms, you are officially expelled! Permanently!" Keyes shrieked._

* * *

Chapter Nine

* * *

Gray stepped out of the school, his once white shirt now in different shades of blue and orange. His face was difficult to read for people who didn't know. There was a streak of disappointment in it, but mostly it was resigned. As if he had expected it to come.

"Oh-ho!" An unpleasant voice made him turn. A frown etched on Gray's face as he saw his least favorite person right in front, standing near his brand-new red car. Carl looked up and down at him and sneered.

"Well dude, this is phenomenal! Who knew you would get kicked out of a school in just eight weeks? If I was a betting man, who I am, I would have lost money on you, man!" Carl said, roaring with laughter. Gray's frown deepened. But then, Carl's face became contemptuous. "But in the end, you're still the same loser as before. I knew this would happen."

* * *

 **X.X**

"Gray! How could you get kicked out of yet _another_ middle school?" Ultear cried exasperatedly.

"Ultear, you've got to believe me! The principal is pure evil! He's been out from me ever since day one of school." Gray argued.

"Or maybe you just decided that he was going to make your life miserable, and that's why…" Ultear continued hotly.

"Ultear! He suspended the entire class even after I admitted that I was the one who bent the rules! " Gray defended himself.

"Gray, I think you just did a little more than bend the rules."

"You were the one who told me to think outside the box!"

"Gray, I think you know that there's a huge difference between thinking out of the box and destroying it!" Ultear spoke, her hands on her hips. "If you were having problems with talking to the principal, why didn't you talk to me first?"

"Because, who would believe the word of a student against the head of the school?"

"I would, Gray. I'm your _sister,_ your guardian. I could've tried talking to him at least. Now, it's too late. This was the last school that would accept you. Now what are we supposed to do? Find a new school in another state, another country? I'm out of options!" She sighed, and ran a hand through her hair, before swearing softly.

"And that's why…Carl found a school, a boarding school. It has some military aspects…" Ultear let out, gaining a wide-eyed expression from Gray, who was seated on his bed.

"Are you telling me that you are shipping me off to a military school?" He blurted, sounding disbelieved.

"Gray, please understand. I don't want to. It's for people like you, you have difficulty with rules. I took the day off tomorrow. Why don't we go check it out tomorrow? Maybe it won't be as bad as we think it is." Ultear pleaded.

Gray just looked at her with expressionless eyes, and scoffed. "Whatever." He said.  
Sighing, Ultear sat down next to him. "Oh Gray. It's so hard for you, isn't it?" She said softly. He didn't respond.

"I know you miss him. We all do. Meredy does, I do. Nothing's been good since the day he got sick. At times, I didn't know if I could handle it. After Mom passing away…it's been hard on all of us after left. But it must be the hardest for you. _Brothers_." She spoke softly, her hand on Gray's head, ruffling his raven hair gently. Gray sniffed a little, refusing to release the tears trapped in his eyes.

"I know you still like to think that he's around, Gray. I know you do. But you have to let go. It is the cold truth, honey. He's gone, Gray. _Natsu is gone_."

Gray broke down. His tears escaped the prison of his eyes. They ran down his cheeks, refusing to stop flow. Ultear smiled gently at him, while a stray tear ran down her cheek. For a moment, no words were exchanged between the step-siblings, while they both mourned the loss of a person who had brightened their day everyday with his fanged grin.

Ultear hugged Gray, and ruffled his hair. "You know I love you, right? I love you so much, Gray." Ultear said, smiling at her brother. Though none of them were related by blood, they loved each other as if they were.

She got up, wiping her tears on her sleeve, and began walking out of the room which Gray once shared with Natsu. Her eyes landed on a photo frame which contained four smiling faces: Gray, Meredy, herself and Natsu. Natsu was clutching his cat and giving his bright smile.

"Love you too." Gray whispered. Ultear looked back, smiled at him and walked out. She turned and saw Meredy, sitting down on the floor. Mr. Giggles was on her lap as well, mewing softly, as if trying to comfort her while silent tears streamed down her cheeks. Ultear bent down, and gave her hug.

"Happy misses him, too. Ul, did you forget?" Meredy whispered, and patted the cat's fur. Ultear nodded, and patted him gently.

* * *

 **X.X**

It was evening, and Gray gazed out at the night sky through his window. Debating with himself, he gazed at the upper bunk of his bed. With a flick of his head, he climbed on it, and laid down on it. Drawing out a brown envelope from his jacket pocket and stared at it. It was the same card Natsu had given him along with the diary he was using now.

 **(A/N: See Chapter Two for reference.)**

 _Hey Gray,_

 _By the time you are reading this letter, I will probably have boarded the Cristina ship and gone, if you know what I_ really _mean by that statement. So…it will kind of suck for you, and even me, because we won't have any adventures together anymore. Heck, I never thought that our adventures would come to such a rude and brutal end, because I was really looking forward to more. I wanted to spend so much more time with Lucy, and tell her so many things. But I guess I will never be able to. But I won't go away without saying anything to you. Gray, I don't know how I will manage it, but what I will say will make me disgust myself now._

Gray chuckled, knowing what would come next. Perhaps an apology, or even a confession. But when he read ahead, his eyes grew wide.

 _Gray, do you know how creative and imaginative you are? I'm so blown away by how talented you are, bro. Words can't describe my awe for your brilliant drawings, and the genius you put in making the characters. Therefore, I urge you don't ever give up on it. There may be people who may think that it's useless, but there are always loads of people who will see and appreciate your potential._

 _Single-handedly, you made a new world, in which both of us found solace from the real world. And I lied above. I'm not disgusted, because I've been meaning to say this to you for a while. I probably already knew that my time had come._

 _Gray, you don't know how much I will miss you. Even if I'm not around anymore, I'm glad to know that in the world we made together, Fire Dragon Slayer and Ice Devil Slayer are still having adventures, and still together.  
I will miss you, dude. I never thought that I will say something so cringey, but bro, I really will. _

_Your younger brother by a year and three months,_

 _Natsu._

Gray wiped his eyes, and looked up at the ceiling. He had finally accepted the fact: Natsu was truly gone, and he wouldn't return. He had to let go for good, because that is what Natsu would have wanted. He took a deep breath and sighed. He then broke into the first true smile he hadn't worn for days, no, months.

A knock on the window of his room distracted him from his thoughts. When he looked down from Natsu's bunk and gazed at the face of the person who knocked on the window, his eyes grew wide.

"Juvia?" He blurted. She waved, and pointed at the window.

"Are you gonna let me in?"

Gray jumped down from the bunk, and opened the window for Juvia. She climbed into the window and hopped into the room. She looked around.

"Nice room." She commented.

"Thanks. But why are you here? And why do you have that huge bag with you?" Gray enquired.

"Oh, that has a VCR player. You don't mind?" She asked, when she kept her bag on his study table and started taking out the VCR.

"Oh, I don't. Go ahead." Gray said. Juvia smiled, and started setting up the VCR. While she was doing so, she was also talking.

"I came here to see if you were okay, you know after TODAY." Juvia said, her eyes growing wide for dramatic effect.

"Ah…it was…it was a total crap-storm of a day today." Gray said.

"Yeah, I know. But the fire alarm party was totally the best thing ever. And, you know, I kinda knew that you were the one behind the Project R.A.F.E. But then, I confirmed it, when I watched _this._ " She said, bending down to plug it into one of the plug sockets on the wall. She then pulled out something black from her back.

"And…what is _that_?" Gray asked, sitting down next to her.

"It's a VHS tape." She said, her eyes bright, as she sat down too. "It's vintage." She added.

"See, it's basically like a box, full of gears, pulleys and tape which is then put into a larger box, i.e, our VCR right here. The VCR then projects the images on to the television." She explained.

"But, wouldn't an I Phone be easier?" Gray asked.

"An I Phone doesn't have enough memory for a project like this. I…uh…secretly filmed the school as a part of the documentary trying to find the creator of Rules Aren't For Everyone." Juvia said, rather breathlessly.

"Oh…um…" Gray stuttered, feeling rather flattered. "Well, you found me, I guess. But too bad my art didn't change anything."

"I wouldn't say that, because what I've got here says that you're wrong." Juvia said, pointing at the VHS tape, labeled 'B.L.A.A.R'. She then inserted the B.L.A.A.R tape into the VCR.

"You came prepared." Gray commented. The screen then began to flicker, as the tape began to play. Then, Gray saw an all-too-familiar scene, and his ears became red.

" _You ready to witness my greatest masterpiece?" Gray said, as he started inserting the colors into the pipelines._

" _Natsu, for Juvia Lockser, I would walk through fire just to see her smile. Grak-tung!"_

Juvia smiled slightly, while Gray's ears grew redder.

She tilted her head and asked, "Who's Natsu?"

"Um…" Gray hesitated. Juvia looked at him with concern. "Natsu's my brother. But, he's not just my brother, he's my best friend. And…" Swallowing, he decided say the bitter words. "And, he died. So, sometimes, I like to imagine that he's still around, still here, when I'm lonely."

Juvia smiled softly, her eyes softening. "Oh, Gray…"

"It's stupid. He's gone, isn't he?" Gray let out, looking away.

"It's anything but stupid." Juvia said. "You know, Picasso once said: 'Everything you can imagine, is real.'"

Gray smiled. "I like that." He said softly.

"I liked it too." Juvia said. They gazed into each other for sometime, before looking away quickly. "Okay…uh…look at this." Juvia said, clicking some buttons, and the screen began to flicker and the scene changed.

" _Taurus, open up those lockers." Keyes said, his hands on a trolley full of all-too-familiar things._

Gray narrowed his eyes. "Aren't those the lockers of the remedials?"

 _Taurus did as he was told, but not without hesitating. "I don't like this. It seems unfair."_

" _Really? Then I would like to know whether you would like unemployment better. Do as I say, Taurus. Open up." Keyes threatened._

 _Taurus did so, and Keyes started stuffing the lockers with the so-called 'evidence' that Keyes had accused Gray's class with._

"YOU HAVE EVIDENCE!" Gray exclaimed.

"Oh! And get this, not only does B.L.A.A.R testing give the school bragging rights, it also gives the Principal a significant bonus." Juvia said with a nasty look.

"So…suspending Jellal's class was just about getting a better score for the B.L.A.A.R?" Gray asked, horrified. Juvia nodded with disgust.

Gray thought fast. Was it the end of R.A.F.E? Nope, not yet. Not Today.

"Juvia! We need to stop the B.L.A.A.R test tomorrow. And we'll need all the help we can get." Gray said urgently.

"I know the numbers of some of the kids who don't have school tomorrow." Juvia said shrewdly.

"You text them. I'll set up Transportation." Gray said, getting up and getting out of the room in a flash. Juvia grinned widely.

* * *

 **X.X**

Gray tapped on a sleeping form, which was cuddling with a cat. She turned and groaned.

"What?" Meredy asked.

"Up for a drive?" Gray whispered.

Meredy's eyes shot open. She smiled wickedly. "With Carl's car?" She asked. Gray nodded, smiling evilly as well.

"Good. Because I know just how." She said, patting on Happy's fur, her evil grin intact.

* * *

 **Done for now! You don't know how much time went typing this. I literally received a message from someone called korpotiah on Wattpad, and he/she urged me to update this! OMG I was so touched! Please support my Original on Wattpad by reading and voting as well. My Wattpad is called TitaniaTia as well.**

 **Also, there is a poll on my profile. Vote on it and help me know which plot should I work on next after I complete this, because the next chapter updated will be the last!**

 **Special thanks to Korpo2003 for reviewing! Leave tons of reviews, if you want the next update, which will have the grand finale of R.A.F.E! Also follow if you want more, and give it a fav to let me know that you loved it!  
**

 **~Tia**


	10. Chapter 10: Grak-tung!

_Disclaimer: I don't own Middle School or Fairy Tail, but I do own this fan fiction._

* * *

Previously:

 _Gray tapped on a sleeping form, which was cuddling with a cat. She turned and groaned._

" _What?" Meredy asked._

" _Up for a drive?" Gray whispered._

 _Meredy's eyes shot open. She smiled wickedly. "With Carl's car?" She asked. Gray nodded, smiling evilly as well._

" _Good. Because I know just how to get the keys." She said, patting on Happy's fur, her evil grin intact_.

* * *

Chapter Ten

Grak-Tung!

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Gray whispered to Meredy.

They were currently in the drawing room, crouching behind the counter where Ultear usually flipped her pancakes, and made their daily dose of orange-mulberry-cookie-gooseberry milkshake in the mixer. Carl was watching Game of Thrones Season 4 for the fourth time on television, while reclining on the couch, and said 'Tch!' every now and then when something he wished wouldn't happen happened. In his hand, was a plate of instant steak cooked by Ultear (Carl had told her, quite rudely, that he preferred meat for dinners, and didn't like experimental food like deconstructed custard, or salad stew.) On a far corner of the counter, lay Carl's car keys, within Carl's eyesight.

Meredy nodded slowly, and set Happy down. "Go boy, go. Do your thing." She whispered. Turning behind as if to nod to his current master who had the same hair color as his previous one, Happy marched towards Carl like a cat on a mission. Carl noticed Happy's presence as soon as the cat brushed his tail against Carl's toe. Carl smirked.

"Tch! I told that brat to keep her damned cat out of my sight! What's the matter with you, boy? Want a piece of this?" He sneered, waving the piece of steak on the fork in front of Happy. Happy looked like he really did.

"Well, too bad. 'Cause it's going in my mouth! Har har har!" Carl roared, and popped the steak in his mouth. In that moment, Carl failed to realize that he f***ed up.

Happy lunged at Carl, knocking the plate out of his hands and attacking the Bear with his claws. Carl cried out in pain.

"You stupid cat!" Carl yelled.  
At that moment, when Carl was kept busy by Happy, Meredy nicked the keys from the counter, and both her and Gray sneaked back upstairs.

When they reached upstairs, they bumped into Juvia. She smiled at Meredy.

"You must be Gray's sister. Hi, I'm Juvia." Juvia said.  
Meredy looked up and down, scrutinizing Juvia. "I like your hair." She blurted. Juvia grinned, and tucked a strand of her wavy hair behind.

"I like yours too." She replied. Turning to Gray, she spoke: "I contacted them. They'll be there at the school campus."

"Great. Let's get going." Gray said.

* * *

 **X.X**

* * *

" **I thought you told me she could drive!"** Juvia screamed, as Meredy sent two cats yelping and five dustbins flying in the air. She then turned the car towards the side, scraping its shiny red paint. Juvia yelped, and Gray winced as the deafening noise sounded like a chalk on a blackboard.

"Oh, I know how to drive! I just thought that Bear's car could do with a bit of warming up!" Meredy hollered while a smug smile was plastered on her face.

Gray and Juvia looked at each other, fear etched on their faces.  
Thankfully, they survived the trip. In a few minutes, they reached the grounds of Magnolia Middle School.

After Meredy parked Carl's car which now held scars of an intense battle with a couple of dustbins and a brick wall, the three youngsters ran to the place where the Principal's prized ' **1** ' bush was situated. Gray's entire class, as well as some of Juvia's more sympathetic classmates which were Levy and Mirajane was also there. Gray noticed a girl with long blonde hair also present.

"Lucy! How come are you here?" Gray asked in surprise.

"You know her?" Juvia asked curiously. Her eyes also held an unfamiliar glint within them which Gray was a little shocked to see.

"Ah…yes, he does Juvia! You see, I was his brother's girlfriend!" Lucy said cheerfully, immediately clearing up any misunderstandings.

"Oh." Was all that got out of Juvia's mouth.

"Well, I asked if her she wanted to come along…" Levy started saying.

"And I came along! I wanted to be part of something I never had the guts to do! And I'm so glad that it's for a good cause." Lucy said earnestly.

Gray smiled at that statement. Juvia tapped him on his shoulder.

"Apparently, we are not the only ones harassed by Keyes." She said with a smirk. She looked behind her, and signed towards Taurus who was leaning on the ' **1** ' bush, his expression set.

"We have our school's janitor helping us out, too. Also…" Juvia whispered something into Gray's ear, which made him grin brightly.

"That's amazing! That's just what we need to give Keyes a dose off! Good that you contacted _him_ , Juvia!" He exclaimed.

"Incipere bellum!" Taurus yelled.

"Did you just have a seizure or something?" Meredy asked, with sincere concern.

Taurus frowned. "It is Latin! It means 'begin the war'!" He explained.  
The others nodded as if they understood what he said, but were just being cautious of not getting on the bad side of the janitor.

Just then, a white haired guy who had tried to make every day of Gray in the school miserable, stepped ahead.

"Wait, you're the one behind the so-called Rules Aren't For Everyone?" He asked, quite loudly. The rest of his class turned to look at Gray, and waited his answer. After a moment of hesitation, Gray finally spoke.

"Yes. It was me." Gray admitted.

"Okay Fullbuster, what's the plan?" Lyon asked. Gray stared.

"Did you just say my name right?"

* * *

 **X.X**

* * *

The rest of the night was spent in the preparation of the destruction B.L.A.A.R.

After the meeting session, the group of about roughly fifteen teenagers excluding Taurus was engaged in different activities which involved using their intellectual and physical strength. Taurus, at the moment was doing something which he longed to do for quite some time.

Looking at the **'1'** bush towering over him, he used to give a sigh of resigned dignity. Not anymore. Not Today.

 **(A/N: I just had to. I'm one of the biggest BTS trash on the universe.)**

Taking the shredder in his hand, he chopped the bush that Keyes had so lovingly groomed and maintained, into an ugly, green stump.

Lyon dragged the benches of various classes outside in the school lawn. Gajeel and two other remedial boys from his class helped him arrange those benches in two neat rows.

Meanwhile, inside the school building, Cana took pictures of the B.L.A.A.R. test papers and mailed them to Juvia. Juvia, who was in Keyes' office, which Lucy had helped her to get in (by picking the lock) was shredding the pile of test papers into neat little strips of white confetti.

"Oh, Cana has mailed the test paper to me!" Juvia exclaimed. Turning to face Meredy who was watching them, she asked her to go to Gray.

"Tell him that we can start the next phase of R.A.F.E." She said. Meredy nodded, and rushed out to find Gray.

Gray was at the moment picking a lock of a cupboard which had a huge parrot onesie/costume which Keyes had confiscated. Pulling out the costume, he turned behind to find Meredy.

"Juvia's sent me to tell you that the next phase is about to begin." Meredy said.

"Oh, that's great! Here," Gray said handing the parrot costume to her, "Give this to Lyon. He's outside with Gajeel. Tell Gajeel to come to Keyes office right now. We could use his help." Gray said. Meredy gave him a thumbs-up, and ran off outside to deliver the messages and costume to Lyon and Gajeel. Lyon grinned at her, and slung the onesie on his shoulder. Gajeel headed off to Keyes' office after giving Meredy a nod in recognition of the message.

Levy, Lucy and Juvia were already there. Gray and Gajeel arrived at the same time. Juvia opened her laptop, and started typing out the new questions prepared by the five of them as per the paper pattern designed by Keyes.

After she was done, she mailed them to Mirajane who was near the school printer. She started printing out copies of those papers.

Cana was outside, taking pictures of all these events. She then heard a shout from the rooftop of the school. When she looked up and saw that it was Lyon, she started laughing.

"STOP THAT AT ONCE! DON'T YOU HAVE THE B.L.A.A.R POSTER?" Lyon yelled.  
Cana nodded, and rushed upstairs to give it to him.

In another hour, the teenagers were done with their preparations. Now all they had to was wait. Mira glanced at the time on her watch. It was 6:00 am.

* * *

 **X.X**

* * *

It was 6:00 am. With no Ice-Devil Slayer or Celestial Beauty to shut his alarm, Gray's alarm rang obnoxiously so that its sounds could be heard in the entire house of the Fullbusters.

Soon, the time passed, and now Gray's alarm clock showed 6:45.

Ultear came on his door, and knocked on it.  
"Gray! Please open the door. It won't be so bad. It's just a visit to the military school."

Despite her continued attempts, there was no answer. She continued to keep knocking on the closed door. Soon, Carl came upstairs.

"What's the matter, sweetie?" He asked with fake concern.

"It's Gray…he's just not opening the door." Ultear said, sounding tired.

"Hm…why don't you get breakfast ready? I'll get the boy outside." Carl said.

"Really? Thank you so much, Carl!" Ultear said with a tired smile. She went downstairs to prepare breakfast. Checking that she wasn't anywhere closer, Carl then rapped smartly on the door.

"Hey boy! Open up!" He said sharply. When Gray didn't respond, Carl knocked even more ferociously on the door.

"Hey! Open UP!" No answer.

"If you don't open this instant, I will break this door open, I swear!" Still no answer.

Carl started pushing his enormous weight against the door, trying to 'break' the door open, but ended up hurting his own plump shoulder.

"Ah! Oh, it's not locked." He said, turning the knob of the door, and opened the door. Emptiness greeted him.

"UGH! ULTEAR, GRAY IS NOT IN HIS ROOM!" Carl yelled.

* * *

 **X.X**

* * *

 **(A/N: I'm listening to ft right now, for some unknown reason.)**

Ultear got out of the house, and slipped on a tartan jacket. She was just about to take out her car keys, when Carl also came out of the house trying to fit in a black jacket. When he took one look at the empty space where his prized red car used to be, he let out a cry of shock.

"My baby? Where is she?" He cried.

Ultear gushed, thinking that he was thinking of Meredy, who also wasn't in her bed.

"Oh, don't worry; she might have gone to sleep over at a friend's place or something. She didn't have school today." Ultear consoled a grieving Carl.

Carl glared at her. "Not that pink-haired brat! My beautiful car!" He spat.

Ultear's eyes grew wide, and she stared at him with disbelief. She pushed Carl away from her, and glared at him so intensely that he shrank a bit.

"How dare you! You know, I must be stupid to think a guy like you could make our lives better! Gray and Meredy were always right! I should've listened to them! Now, please get out of my way! I have to look for my siblings!" Ultear hissed, and got into her car and sped towards Gray's school.

It was 7:00 then. The B.L.A.A.R had begun.

* * *

 **X.X**

* * *

It was 7:00. Keyes stepped out of the school building to find all the students of the school sitting outside on the benches. The papers had been distributed to them.

"Why are they sitting outside?" Keyes wondered aloud. Strucker gave him a shrug.  
Keyes turned to face them. "Well, there's no time to waste. You may begin, now!" He announced to the students.

There was sound of flipping the question booklets being opened. Within a minute of the beginning of the test, a boy from the second row started reciting aloud with a disbelieved expression.

"'True or False: An entire batch of students was suspended in order to rig this test.'" He looked up, and still wore the same expression.

"Now, now you aren't supposed to say the questions aloud. Let me see that question paper, now!" Keyes said, sounding tensed. He grabbed it from the boy and scanned it. His beady eyes grew wide. He cleared his throat.

"Now, how many of you have the first question printed as: 'True or False: Principal Keyes has three nipples.'?" He asked.  
All the students raised their hands, and there was quite a lot of giggling.

"Well, put it as False! I have no nipples!" He said, resulting in echoes of laughter. "And it looks beautiful!"

"What is wrong with the paper? Why do they have such…questions printed?" He asked Strucker urgently. But before she had time to answer the question, a ravenette sitting amongst the students stood up on the desk.

"Funny how weak your security is, Keyes. They couldn't even check that an expelled student got in." Gray said with a smirk. Keyes' eyes grew so wide, that it looked as though they would pop out of their sockets.

"You!" He hissed.

"Yes, me. Everyone," Gray said, turning towards the students and the teachers present. "Principal Keyes has indeed rigged the B.L.A.A.R. by suspending the batch of remedials, by putting the blame on them of being behind Project R.A.F.E, even when the mastermind admitted to having admitting to the crime. And we have proof, in this tape," He said, holding up the tape that Juvia had shown him "that Principal Keyes sets rules on others, but never bothers to follow them himself."

By that time, Keyes had started to march towards Gray, his hand outstretched to grab the VHS tape from his hands, when Gajeel who was hiding among the students as well, stuck his foot out, causing Keyes to fall flat on his bony face.

Strucker started striding towards Gray as well, who hopped off the bench and ran away from where the two rows where situated, but she also fell victim to Levy's foot (who was one of students giving the B.L.A.A.R) and fell flat on her dumpy face.

Taurus sped in front of Gray in his tractor. "Get in!" He cried, and Gray jumped in without hesitation.  
Meanwhile, Keyes got up and grabbing an innocent third-year's bicycle and starting to ride behind Taurus' tractor.

Gray looked behind and saw Keyes behind them.

"Taurus! He's gaining on us!" Gray moaned in despair. An ugly stench filled his nostrils. "Ugh…what is horrid thing you have in your dickey?"

"Manure, for the school gardens!" Taurus yelled.

And right before Gray's eyes, they seemed to be entering into the world he had created: He was _Ice Devil Slayer_ and Taurus resembled like a cow more than a man with a huge axe behind his back, while he was driving like a madman. Keyes had assumed the form of Zombie Keyes, and he resembled more like a skeleton than ever. The surroundings were no longer that of their school campus, but that of a  
Soon, he was right beside Taurus' tractor, and his empty socket-like eyes (actually beady) were glinting maliciously.

"How are you so fast?" Gray shouted.

"I was the champion of under-20 state bicycling event! And I cycle at least 15 laps everyday!" Keyes shouted back.

"Slow him down, Gray!" Taurus yelled.

Gray took out the diary Natsu had gifted him which was filled with his new creations. He removed an ice hammer from it and threw at Zombie Keyes.

It managed to push Keyes behind them, but did not throw him off his bike, and he was still behind them in top speed.

Gray threw an ice snake, an ice bathtub, a dustbin, a couple of warts, but Keyes managed to dodge all of them. Cackling devilishly, he gained on the two of them.

"We have to do something, Gray!" Taurus said urgently.

"Stop the tractor! We're there!" Gray shouted.

And when they did, they also stepped out of Gray's world. Gray whispered something in Taurus' ear, and he nodded. Soon, Keyes stopped behind them, and then Taurus clicked on a button, and the dickey full of manure turned over and fell on Keyes.

He looked at the janitor and the mastermind in shock. Pushing the bicycle away, he marched in front of Gray, who jumped out of his seat and ran forward. Just then, a black car drew up in front of them, and out stepped Jellal and behind him was none other than Superintendent Erza Scarlet. She was a tall, beautiful red-haired woman with an imposing personality. Privately, Gray thought that she resembled a lot like his character _Titania_.

"Ma'am, you've got to see this tape. It has important evidence that Principal Keyes has rigged the B.L.A.A.R te –" Gray began, but Keyes cut him off.

"Don't listen to this boy. He's out of hand, and his head is filled with nothing but devious schemes to ruin this school's spotless reputation." Keyes spat.

"In my opinion _Keyes_ ," Jellal spoke, dropping the formalities "Gray is a very gifted boy who knows how to use his wits. He's also exceptionally intelligent –"

"Intelligent? Don't make me laugh." Keyes scoffed, dusting a bit of manure from his shoulder. "Have you seen his test scores? And his results from his previous schools were pathetic as well."

"Why do you have to judge someone's intelligence on their grades? If we keep stuffing standard tests on our students, they will be the type who mug up answers and know nothing of how to apply the things they have learnt in school in life, ever! If we keep going this way, all we will have in the future are robotic people who know nothing of application of learning!" Jellal argued.

Erza Scarlet was quite for sometime, but her lips pursed up at the end of Jellal's argument, and she had a deep frown etched on her face.

"Mr. Fernandez had lodged a formal complaint of being fired from his job under extreme unfair measures. And seeing how the run-up of the school is under your hands, I have to take some action…" She began, but Keyes screeched loudly.

"You have no power to do that! I am the _Principal_ of this school!"

"I have all the power to do so. And seeing how hard you are trying from preventing the boy from seeing the tape, means that you have done something wrong. Adding up the unfair firing of Mr. Fernandez, you have two _serious_ charges against you." Erza said in a firm voice. Turning to Gray, she spoke with a smile.

"Now let's see that tape." She said. Gray grinned and handed it over to Erza.

* * *

 **X.X.**

* * *

"You can't fire me like this. I shall appeal to the court." Keyes argued.

They were in Keyes' office, and he and Strucker were putting their stuff into a big cardboard box, while Jellal and Erza looked on.

"Rigging school tests is against the law, so whatever you say to the court, we'll be ready." Erza said placidly.

Keyes huffed impatiently, and took his coat from the coat hanger. After wearing it, he slipped on his hat but then felt something cold trickling down his face. When he took his hat off and stared into the mirror, he looked at himself with a suppressed scowl.

"Green, this time." He muttered, looking at his newly dyed hair. Shrugging, he left the office with Strucker.

* * *

 **X.X.**

* * *

Meanwhile, Ultear had driven up to the school and had found Meredy who was sitting on Carl's damaged car.

"Oh, sweetie! How are you?" She said, enveloping the girl in her arms.

"I'm fine, sis. Just had the time of my life. Oh, here comes Gray." She said.

Gray jogged in the direction to his sisters. "Hey Ultear." He said with a smile.

"And what have you been doing?" Ultear said in a mock-stern voice.

"Oh, nothing much. Just going against the rules, but for good this time. Apparently Keyes was rigging tests and we caught him in the act, and handed the evidence to the Superintendent, but not before shocking him with breaking a ton of rules overnight." Gray said nonchalantly.

"Always the dramatic ending." Ultear said, but had a broad grin on her face.

Just then, a taxi drove up to where they were, and Carl's hairy face stared out of the window.

He got out of the vehicle, and looked at his prized car in shock. He howled like an injured animal.

"You…how dare you! How could you ruin my precious car? You'll pay for this!" He roared.

Ultear took out the ring on her left ring finger and threw at Carl.

"Here, pay for the collateral damage with this. And keep the change." She said sarcastically.

"What?" He looked up, disbelieving.

"And get your stuff out of my house, quickly if you can."

"You!" He looked as though he beat up someone. Ultear held Gray and Meredy close to her, but stood straight and glared right back at him.

"You know, I feel sorry for you guys." Carl said, earning confused looks from the three siblings. "You sorry guys can't handle all of this," He pointed at himself "All of this concentrated awesomeness." He now got eye-rolls from all three of them.

"You people are just so jealous." Carl said, scoffing. He tried to get in his car. Meredy tossed the keys to him. Giving her a withering look, Bear got in his car, and sped off.

Just then, Gajeel came running to Gray. "Hey man! Party, in celebration of the finale of R.A.F.E.! You ladies can join in too!" He said.

Nodding at him, the siblings followed him inside the school building.

* * *

 **X.X.**

* * *

Gray looked up at the starry night. It was quarter to nine then. He looked behind to find Natsu behind him.

"Hey man! Didn't think that you would be there today!" Gray exclaimed.

"And miss the grand finale of Project Rules Aren't For Everyone? I couldn't miss it for the world!" Natsu said. "Also, congratulations on the success of the R.A.F.E!"

"Are you kidding me? You were the one who was behind it!" Gray said.

"I may be the one who suggested it. Don't give me that look dumbass, we both know that you were the one behind it." Natsu said.

Suddenly, a space ship appeared in the sky. It was one of Gray's creations called _Cristina_ of Blue Pegasus, which many of characters from the Fairy Tail world had been on for adventures.

"You called the _Cristina_ for me?" Gray said, his eyes growing wide.

"Nah…that's actually my cue to leave. I gotta go now, bro." Natsu said, looking up at the ship.

"But you're my best friend! None of this would have happened if you didn't help me!" Gray insisted.

"No Gray, you stupid ice block, it was all you! Your creativity and you! I just…gave you the push you needed. Look around you, you will find someone who will be a good friend to you. After all, they did help you in Project RAFE." Natsu said softly.

"But nobody could be a great friend like you." Gray argued.

"Glad to hear that from you. See ya…" Natsu said with a knowing smile.

Natsu and Gray bumped fists for the last time, and then Natsu stepped under the beam light on Cristina. As he slowly became one with the light, he turned to look at Gray.

"Hey Gray, _**Grak-tung**_!" He said, and soon, he merged with the light, and the ship started flying away.

"Grak-tung." Gray whispered, and bumped his fist into the air.

Just then, Juvia who was watching Gray silently uptil now from a distance approached him.

"I've heard you say that in the tape. What does it mean?" She asked.

"Oh…that was something that my bro and I would say when we achieved something. It means 'Victory is ours'." He explained.

"Well, I'd hate to break it to you, but _victory_ isn't 'ours', yet." She said, with a bit of a smirk.

"What?"

"You didn't break _every_ rule in the code of conduct. There's still one left." She said slyly. He looked at her with a knowing smile, as the truth dawned upon him.

"Rule no. 86." They said together.

Gray looked at Juvia, and without a moment's hesitation bent down and kissed her. She closed her blue orbs shut and kissed him back under the starry night.

The space ship hadn't really gone that far away. A pink-haired dragon slayer stared at the couple and grinned. He took out Gray's old diary **(RIP)** and crossed out the only rule which wasn't crossed out.

 **Rule no 86: No kissing on the school campus.**

"Way to go, bro." Natsu said with a grin. Turning behind to face the crowd behind him which consisted of characters that Gray had created.

"Grak-tung!" He shouted. The crowd whooped and started dancing in celebration. Somewhere on deck, Bear and Zombie Keyes were in a cage, looking thoroughly miserable.

Gray and Juvia broke apart, and he looked up at the sky one last time.

"Your brother would have wanted you to move on." Juvia said.

"That's true…but I'll never forget him. He was the one who actually pulled me out of my misery." Gray said.

Juvia nodded in understanding, and smiled at the sky. Though she couldn't see what Gray could, she knew that Natsu thought the same as well.

They weren't perfect students. Some thought that they were juveniles. Few understood them, and knew that their hearts were in the right place. Sometimes, rules really aren't for everyone.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! Thank you for follows, favs and reviews! Also thank you for the support on Tumblr as well as Wattpad! Also, check out my profile on Wattpad, which also under the name TitaniaTia! Some originals there, and also some more fanfictions!  
Love you guys!**

 **Grak-tung!**

 **~Tia**


End file.
